


Just Like the Movies

by MillenniumWhite



Series: Just You [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumWhite/pseuds/MillenniumWhite
Summary: Connor and Hank finally had a routine figured out until a third, newly promoted, Detective is added to their group. To their surprise, this new addition is something they never knew they needed. Everything is going well until a certain android starts catching feelings...(Post-pacifist ending, Reader is an optimistic dork and Connor can't help himself.)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've read a lot of wonderful fics about Connor these pasts few months and finally worked up the courage to write one myself. This is my first published fic so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you!

Exactly one year after the Android revolution that awakened the world to the reality of artificial intelligence becoming as sentient as the people who created it. While androids still faced many challenges, the dream of people seeing them “alive” was going more and more with each day.

At the heart of it, is Detroit. The place where it all started. The city that also hired the very first android detective, model RK800, also known as Connor. After successfully aiding the android leader, Markus, in the liberation of countless androids, Connor could have easily been a diplomat, a trailblazer for mediating the communications between android and humans. But no, Connor chose to continue his detective work alongside Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Solving cases, saving people, that was where he wanted to be.

During the time that Connor worked alongside Hank, the two men became close and a father/son relationship formed between the two. Hank taught Connor about the complexities of what it means to be human and Connor kept Hank in line with the alcohol consumption and helped the older man become more focused on work.

They were going about their normal routine when Captain Fowler approached them with you in tow “Gentlemen…” he gestured to you “our newest promotion and transfer to the homicide division, Detective L/N.”

Hank eyed you skeptically, earning a glare from Fowler and proceeding to make you even more nervous. You knew going into this job that you’d have to prove yourself but now the fact that you’ll be working with a seasoned detective and a literal robocop was not something you expected.

Suddenly a warm voice snapped you out of your anxious thoughts “Hello Detective, my name is Connor. I look forward to working with you.” He held a hand out to you which you accepted and shook with a smile. You were familiar with his face due to the local news and online articles, Connor RK800, the famous deviant hunter and DPD’s first android detective. But now that he was here, in front of you, all you could think of was how _handsome_ he was.

“Hello,” you introduced yourself as politely as possible “I know Captain Fowler introduced me already but since we’ll be working together you can call me Y/N.”

“Y/N…” he repeated, you loved the way he said it “Congratulations on the promotion as well,” Connor added.

“Thank you!” you beamed “I was a little nervous about working here but I hope to be of some help to you and Lieutenant Anderson.”

It was at that moment Connor felt it, something inside of him bloomed at your broad smile. It made him feel warm and his LED flickered slightly at the sensation. He made a mental note to run a diagnostic later to check for any bugs.

The two of you continued an enthusiastic back and forth conversation not realizing that a certain hard-boiled detective was watching the two of you curiously.

Hank had a few more words with Fowler until the Captain left Hank with the new detective. He was ready to make a big deal about you joining his team, after finally getting used to Connor’s presence, he didn’t like that now he had a rookie detective to look after. He was fully prepared to hand you over to Gavin until he saw how well you and Connor were getting along.

“Name’s Hank,” interrupting the small talk between you and Connor, he extended a hand for you to shake “I see you’ve met Connor.”

“Yes, it’s an honor to meet you, Lieutenant.”

“Hank is fine.”

“Thank you, Hank. I look forward to working with you both and I hope to be of some help any way I can.”

Hank hummed, slightly annoyed at your chipper tone “Any questions can be answered by our wonder boy here. Also, if you—” he was cut off by simultaneous phone chimes followed by Connor confirming that the three of them have been assigned a case.

Hank won’t lie, he expected you to act like a clueless rookie and follow Connor or himself around the scene of the crime. But no, despite your initial jumpiness, once you hit the crime scene your soft demeanor melted away to reveal a focused detective with a knack for noticing small details that only Connor ever picked up. However, one could argue that your best skill was for reading people and anticipating their reactions. It helped greatly with interrogations and you were even able to nab a confession on your first case. Color the old man impressed, you’re useful.

What surprised Hank the most was how well you fit in with Connor and himself. Before either of them knew it, you had been a piece of the group neither of the men knew was missing.

From the android’s perspective, you had become a warm and essential presence in his life. Your cheery attitude was like a breath of fresh air — particularly after dealing with personalities like Hank and Gavin daily — and it reminded Connor of why he enjoyed human unpredictability so much.

Despite the joy your presence brought, it also came with a set of questions Connor had never asked himself before. Ever since his deviancy, he began feeling a wide range of emotions, some good and some bad. It was a little overwhelming at first, but he was slowly understanding what it meant to be alive until you showed up. Connor didn’t understand how a warmth bloomed in his chest every time you smiled; or how his thoughts halted when he heard your laugh. He ran diagnostic after diagnostic, but it always came back devoid of errors.

Despite his bewilderment, Connor was certain of a few things, he knew he ached to hear your voice when he noticed you enter any room he was in. He knew he longed to catch your gaze after you stared distantly in thought. Despite researching causes that could be causing this behavior, Connor still didn’t understand why he felt this way.

Whatever this feeling was, he hoped he would learn about it soon.


	2. Gifts

As android rights rose throughout the nation, so did the crime. Quite sadly a lot of tragedy born from violent protests or hate crimes lead to homicides that needed to be investigated by yourself and your new partners. Each case was unique and you were grateful to have a good team like Connor and Hank beside you as you made sure justice was served. Three months have already passed and you found yourself grateful to be getting along so well with your partners, so much so that you decided to get them a little something.

One morning you came in with a large bag Connor had never seen before. His curiosity ate at him throughout the day, but he never said anything, choosing to respect your privacy instead. At one point, he saw Gavin walk over to your desk and ask about it only to have you shoo him away and hide it under your desk. However, Connor's patience was rewarded at the end of the day when you walked over to his and Hank’s joined desk, the bag in hand. He tried not to look too intrigued when you plopped it down on the Lieutenant’s desk, a triumphant smile plastered to your face.

 “Alright boys, I have a little something for you two.”

 Hank’s typically gruff exterior softened and you saw him perk up when he noticed the tote “What’s the occasion?”

You shrugged “Just a little ‘thank you’ present for putting up with me.”

 “That is unnecessary. You did not need to get us anything.” Connor spoke up “I have enjoyed working with you and that is more than enough.” the sincerity of his words showed in his eyes which caused your cheeks to redden slightly, which in turn caused his thirium pump to quicken.

“Even so, I saw these and just thought of you two…” You started by pulling a whiskey bottle out of your bag, a big bow wrapped around it “For you, Hank.” Singing his name sweetly while Hank barked out a laugh.

“You saw a whiskey bottle and thought of me, that’s the highest praise I could receive.” He laughed sarcastically but eagerly accepted the gift, giving it a closer look “Oh shit, this is actually the good stuff, not that water down shit.”

“Only the best for you, Hank.” You winked before returning to your back, pulling out a small gift bag that could fit in the palm of your hand “And for you, Connor.”  The android didn’t know what to focus on first, the smile on your face, his thirium pump skipping a beat when you said his name, or the small bag in your hand he had yet to take. He opened the present a little too eagerly and it revealed a shiny quarter with the date of 1980 stamped on it “My dad is kind of a coin collector and with every birthday gift sent from home he includes a coin from his collection, for luck.” You paused, gauging to see if he liked it or not before continuing “I always see you do that thing with your quarter and I just figured you would want another...” your voice trailed off, worried your rambling would continue until—

“I love it!” Connor exclaimed, ignoring the smirk Hank was now wearing “Thank you so much!” as if to demonstrate his joy he began flicking the new quarter between his fingers as he usually did, but then something you said caught his attention “Birthday gift?”

Your eyes widen and the stares from the two men had you suddenly remember your earlier slip “Well I’m glad you two enjoyed your presents, I should really—”

Connor said your name warningly, halting your movement “Is today your birthday?” unbeknownst to you, Connor had mentally looked up your file in the DPD database, indeed confirming that today was your date of birth.

“Yes.” You squeaked.

“And you didn’t think to tell us?” the android asked, a little indignant that you did not bring it up.

“Because it’s so…” you waved your hands around nervously but ultimately not finding the words to express yourself “I’m not just going to go around announcing it’s my birthday all willy-nilly.”

Connor felt his jaw clench “Why not? According to my knowledge, human birthdays are the cause for great celebration.” You were about to interject but Hank’s laughter interrupted your thoughts and the android's stare.

“Maybe when you’re a child, Connor.” Hank explained as he got up from his chair “But I can understand why she chose to keep it to herself.” A smirk forming on the old man’s face when the birthday girl let out a sigh of relief and Connor's dejected expression went between the two fo you “That being said” Hank grabbed his jacket and car keys “We should still celebrate, you got anything planned for tonight?”

“T-that’s not necessary Lieutenant!”

“Cut the crap! I’m treating you to dinner and that’s final.” He called out over his shoulder as he walked away “Now you better have a restaurant in mind by the time we get to the car or Jimmy’s it is!”

Your roles now reversed as you sighed and noticed a victorious smirk appearing on Connor's face “You know the Lieutenant, once he’s set he is set.” and based on the happy tone from his voice, you wouldn't win this one. It was late and there was not a lot of options for a birthday dinner, but fine, it felt nice to hang out with your partners outside of work. The atmosphere was nice and relaxing as Hank sat back with a black coffee while Connor listened intently to you telling your favorite birthday stories from back home with your family.

You went to take a bit from your food when Connor asked, “Did you receive anything from your family this year?”

“Did I?” you answered suspiciously happy, earning the curiosity of both men sitting opposite of you “My sweet, sweet Uncle knows me too well.” You said dramatically as you fish around in your tote bag and finally pull out a DVD of the original Star Wars.

“THE FUCK?” Hank shouted, a little too loudly Connor might add, in the restaurant as he pulled the package from your hands “First, holy shit! Second,” he turned inspected the package “I didn’t even know DVD players still existed much less that your uncle was able to get his hands on one of these! Do you know how much this is worth?” He gawked.

“That’s Uncle for you! He specializes in collecting nostalgic memorabilia and is the one responsible for that movie being the very first piece of entertainment my infant's eyes gazed upon. It also helps that I’m his favorite niece.” You explained in between bouts of small laughs, Hank’s wonder catching you by surprise “I collect movies myself and my dad let me bring one of his old DVD players along when I moved.” You grabbed the DVD back from Hank “But never would I imagine my uncle getting his hands on something like this.”

“No shit?” he sat back in the booth you three were sitting in, finally taking notice of the bewildered android sitting beside him “Something on your mind, Connor?”

The question snapped Connor back to reality “Apologies Hank, I was researching the film in. According to film reviews, it is a classic and highly beloved film.”

You paused “Wait so…” you stared at Connor “You’ve never seen Star Wars?”

“I have never seen any films.” he shot back blankly.

“HANK ANDERSON!”

“I KNOW!” The old man yelled back as they both brought their palms to their forehead with a loud smack “I knew I forgot something. We just get so busy.”

"At bars..." Connor mumbled, prompting a glare from the Lieutenant. “But it’s not your fault, Hank. Our work does take up a lot of our time.” the “negotiator” tone in Connor's voice did nothing to comfort the two humans.

“I know but still…” Hank sighed before eying you curiously “Hey kid? What kind of movie collection you got anyways?”


	3. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if I'm making Reader seem a little too dorky...? I just love to imagine a little ball of sunshine next to Hank's grump and Connor's cuteness.

After showing a very surprised Hank your movie collected, a day was set. You brought over your newly acquired DVD and old DVD player for a movie night. It made you happy how excited Hank was for this night, he mentioned multiple times during the week how he was looking forward to watching a classic movie for once instead of the usual bullshit on TV.

Connor was also looking forward to finally watching the movie you and Hank talked about so passionately on the night of your birthday. He was eager to understand why the two of you enjoyed it so much. A doorbell alerted him to your presence, he opened the door to reveal you clad in jeans, an oversized sweatshirt, tennis shoes, and your hair was in a loose ponytail instead of the professional bun you always sported. That familiar, unnamed tightness formed in his chest when he saw you on his front porch in casual attire with a big smile plastered on your face, he made a mental reminder to run a diagnostic on his bio-components when he got the chance. Meanwhile, he searched his mind for an adjective to describe your appearance, but his mind couldn’t seem to focus.

Your smile almost faltered when you took in Connor’s casual appearance. Instead of the crisp shirt, tie, and jacket you always saw him wear. He sported a navy sweater that made him look so...casual? Down to earth? Handsome? Your warm cheeks woke you from your admiration and you hope he didn’t catch you staring “You ready to get educated, Connor?” your chipper voice unknowingly shook the android from a similar reverie as he smiled and ushered you into his home.

 

 

* * *

 

The three of you sat on the couch and watched the classic into as you and Hank stuffed popcorn in your faces. You tried to answer any questions Connor had regarding the space wizards and intergalactic space travel, understanding that the concept of "science-fiction" might be a little weird to grasp.

The movie was starting to get good until you felt a chill, still not used to the cold weather of Detroit. You tried to hide the occasional shivers but the android sitting next to you was too keen, getting up during of the movie to fetch you a spare blanket from the closet. You whispered your thanks, trying not to cause too much of a fuss and feeling guilty that Connor missed a part of the movie. But he merely smiled politely before returning to his spot next to you, his focus back on the film. You loved the space wizards and everything to do with the film, but ultimately the warmness of the blanket now made you very aware of how tired you really were. Your eyelids closing against your will before the Millennium Falcon’s crew even made it to the Death Star.

Connor tensed, an unknown warmth now coming from his arm, careful not to move, he craned his neck to discover you leaning on him, your eyes closed and your breath coming out in soft pants. He felt a smile bloom on his face opting to stay still and enjoy the film while you got some much-needed rest. Despite the mysticism, Connor found himself engrossed in this “science-fiction” aspect Hank and you spoke praises about. Then a scene appeared that had stuck in Connor's mind, the hero and the princess were about to swing across a large gorge before the princess leans in and kisses the hero, “For luck!” is what she says. Connor looked down at the sleeping woman beside him, he didn't know why, but he smiled.

Loud trumpets signaled the classic outro score and that you slept through almost half the film. You jolted awake only to have Connor shush you quietly in an attempt to calm you “It’s alright.” He whispered before pointing to the sleeping Hank Anderson on the opposite end of the couch, snoring loudly as Sumo also slept soundly at his feet.

You sighed as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes, “I’m so sorry, did you like the movie?”

Connor nodded eagerly “Yes! I really liked it. And it’s no problem, you needed your rest.” he said as softly as possible as to not wake the lieutenant.

“Did you have any other—” a yawn managed to escape you, causing Connor's eyes to soften “Sorry, did you have any questions?” the sleep not fully gone from your system made you look cute in his eyes.

_Cute? Was that the word he was looking to describe you earlier when you were standing on his porch?_

“No, I now understand that ‘science-fiction’ in film equates to many liberties regarding actual science to be taken.” The tone of his voice making you stifle a laugh that served to broaden his smile. Grabbing Hank’s keys from the table he offered to take you home that evening instead of you paying cab fare. An offer you gratefully accepted. The two of you were almost to your apartment when he asked: “Did you watch a lot of science-fiction films as a child?”

His words shook you from your daze, always fascinated with staring out car windows and you felt slightly embarrassed to zone out like that “Yes, my dad and his brother were huge fans and that passed down to me and my brother.”

“I was unaware you had a brother. Are you two close?”

“Yes, we try to keep in contact regularly but with our work schedules it can get a little difficult.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Connor replied.

“Exactly,” you smiled.

A silence spread over the car before Connor broke it by asking “Do you miss him?” he noted the way your gaze went back to the window.

“More than I realize sometimes…" after uttering the words you realized how sad you sounded, not wanting to worry Connor your turned back to him and continued "but now I have you and Hank. Back when I was an officer, my partner and I never really hit it off and I didn’t have anyone to talk except phone calls to distant family and friends.”

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you stay here then? If you were all alone."

You thought about it for a while, searching your mind but not finding anything sufficient enough to explain "I guess I just had this feeling that something was waiting for me here."

Connor tried his best to give you his most sincere smile “Well, Hank and I are always here for you. You’re not alone anymore.”

You could feel your eyes water and Connor panicked internally, fearing he said something wrong. It must have shown on his face because you let out a small laugh “Thank you, Connor. I’m grateful for your friendship and I’ve enjoyed getting to know you…” You pulled out your phone before adding “And Hank too, of course.”

Your words caused a warmth to spread throughout his body, a small smile staying on his face as he slowly drove up to your apartment complex. You grabbed your bag from the second row as Connor proceeded to get out of the car to walk you up to your apartment “Thank you so much for letting me come over tonight. Give my regards to Hank.” You said while fishing your keys out of your purse.

“I will, I also really did enjoy the movie. But upon further research, I discovered there are films taking place after this one, am I correct?”

“Of course!” you expressed happily “If Hank approves, we could do this again and I could bring those over! If you thought this one was good then you'll love the next two!” when the android nodded your happiness doubled, unable to contain your joy of learning Connor liked the movie enough to watch another. Connor was smiling warmly at your happiness until you startled him with a small hug. You felt him go stiff instantly, and you panicked, thinking you overstepped your boundaries. Quickly stammering out an apology and a final farewell of "See you at work!" before awkwardly ushering yourself into your home, leaving a very stunned android on your doorstep.

Even though androids couldn’t breathe, Connor felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He had hugged Hank before after surviving the android revolution but this felt entirely different. Your warmth wrapped around him felt so right. Not only that but it stirred other emotions that sent his thirium pump racing. When he snapped out of his stupor you had already said goodnight and were walking through your doorway. Connor did his best to relay a similar farewell but found himself at a loss before ultimately giving you a small wave and walking back to his car to drive back home.

 

* * *

 

 

Connor entered the house at the same time Hank left the bathroom “Good call taking her home.” His voice sounded sleepy, but the old detective decided to sit at the dinner table.

“She expressed enjoyment at her time here. She also suggested a repeat of tonight and she’ll bring the sequel movies, that way I could learn the conclusion of this story.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Hank replied without looking from his datapad. Connor was halfway to his room before Hank spoke up again “She’s really nice, isn’t she?.”

That stopped Connor in his tracks, not quite sure what Hank was getting at, but he answered nonetheless “Yes, she is.” Connor was about to turn away but he felt he should add “I enjoy her company as well.” The small chuckle from Hank halted Connor yet again from reaching his room.

“She’s pretty too, isn’t she?” Hank didn’t need to look up to know that Connor flushed blue at his words.

“She…” Connor couldn't understand why it was so difficult to get the words out “Yes, she’s..." another pause "very pretty.”

“Like that girl at Kamski’s?”

“Chloe?”

“That’s the one.”

“Chloe doesn’t even compare too—" Connor's words died off upon realization, the blue flush deepening when Hank finally did turn around and flash his android son a smirk “What are you getting at Hank?” frustration lined his words.

“Nothing, just thinking you two get along very well.”

“Good, I think we do too.” He was walking down the hall to his room when the hug from earlier flashed in his memory, causing his steps to falter. He called out a goodnight to Hank and entered his room before his flush could turn even bluer. Connor’s room held the bare minimum, there was a closet to store extra pairs of his suits as well as a few seasonal casual clothes. Androids did require to enter a “stasis-mode”, something akin to sleep but not as long, every now and then so Hank insisted Connor keep a bed to rest on. Connor agreed and found lying on his bed the best place to think. That's where he was when his thoughts drifted to you in your casual clothes. The word ‘cute’ sufficed earlier but after the exchange with Hank, Connor was beginning to think another adjective might have been better suited.

His thirium pump quickened at the memory of your warmth against his arm, a small voice in the back of his mind wished that warmth encased his entire body instead of just the outer edge of his arm. He couldn't get his mind off of your appearance tonight, your hair was longer than he expected, a small part of him wanted to run his hands through the strands to feel if it was as soft as it was beautiful.

_Wait._

_Beautiful?_

_Was that the word?_

Connor closed his eyes as if blocking his field of vision would erase you from his mind. He had to banish thoughts like that before they became something more, the cons of his deviancy rearing their head as he found it difficult to control where his thoughts and emotions roamed. _Be realistic, Connor._ What sort of chance would an android like him have with someone like you anyway?

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at your apartment, you were face first into your pillows, regretting your choices from the past minutes ago. You should have asked or something, not just throw the poor guy off guard!  _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Your thoughts drifted to the android in question. Besides the embarrassing bit that just occurred your chest warmed with how happy and intrigued he was while he was watching the movie. You cursed yourself for falling asleep and missing his reaction to key points in the film. But then you remembered his smile when you offered another movie night and your chest tightened. _He looked so happy!_ You giggled at the memory before your mind drifted to other things about the android in your thoughts. He was handsome alright, and tall too, you tried not to think about his warm eyes too much until you remembered how they looked against his navy sweater and you flushed.

“Connor really is handsome, isn’t he?” hearing your voice say it out loud made gasp a little. Putting a cap on your thoughts you turned off your lights and tried your best to force yourself asleep before your mind took you further down that rabbit hole. Connor is an RK800, superior to a regular human like yourself in every way and attractive to boot, what sort of chance did a regular human like you have with someone like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all about Shipper!Hank.


	4. For Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is fun and movies. Being a detective calls for being in tough situations that are more than likely to get someone hurt...

Your first movie night turned into a weekend tradition with your two favorite boys. Hank seemed to enjoy every movie you brought over while Connor took everything as a learning experience. You interpreted it as Connor learning more about films in general but the android meant it as something more personal. With each movie came different stories from you about events that happened in your life. Some stories were funny, others intriguing, and Connor listened to every word you said, delighting in the fact that you were able to unwind with him and tell him more about yourself.

“That’s all the sci-fi flicks in my collection, boss.” you directed to Hank who was doing the dishes while Connor and you cleared the coffee table.

“You got any other sorts of movies in that collection of yours?” frustration tinged his tone but not towards you, it was aimed at a particularly tough stain he scrubbed. Connor noticed this and made his way over to the sink, motioning for Hank to tag out and let Connor take over “You don’t even eat, why the fuck would I let you do dishes?” Connor rolled his eyes at his father but persistently shoo-ed the old man away and began scrubbing the tough stains out instead. “Fine, fine…” Hank threw his hands in the air in a mock surrender, opting to assist you in folding the blankets and re-fluffing the couch cushions “So about those movies…”

You handed him your phone while you admired your handiwork on the newly fluffed couch “Pick whichever you like.”

Hank skimmed the list before his eyes landed on a title that made a warm smile appear on his gruff features “This one.” He revealed the movie cover of _The Princess Bride._

You laughed loudly at that, not seeing the way Connor’s attention snapped to you from his place by the sink “Hank Anderson! I knew it all along but this just confirms that you are a HUGE softie!”

“Shut the fuck up!” he exclaimed with no real mirth “It’s a cult classic! Besides we need something a little more…” he waved at the air with his hands “for Connie boy over there. We gotta give him a well-rounded movie experience.”

Your laughter had died when Connor's name was spoken and the android resisted every urge to turn around and see what kind of face you were making “You _do_ have a point.” You finally responded, your voice sounding contemplative.

“Of course I do, why don’t we—” Hank’s words were cut off by yours and his phones chiming loudly while Connor received an incoming alert about three androids found murdered in a restaurant downtown. You gathered your belongings while Hank and Connor collected their respective jackets and badges before assembling in Hank’s car and making your way to the crime scene.

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant sat atop a large tower with a massive elevator that allowed its guest to eat their meals above the rest of Detroit. Detective Ben Collins was waiting for you three outside, at ground level “I’m gonna talk to Ben, you two go check out the crime scene and I’ll join later.”

You entered the elevator with an audible gulp “Are you okay?” Connor’s voice clearing through your anxious daze, his concerned eyes only adding to the list of reasons your heart was beating fast “I detect an elevation in your heartbeat.” _Oh great now he knew!_

“I’m fine...” you did your best to sound as calm as possible “just a little scared of heights is all.”

Connor nodded, understanding that most humans shared that fear with you. He noted that he would have approximately four minutes until you two reached the top and decided it would be a good time for his cognitive test. He pulled out the quarter from his pocket and began flicking it from finger to finger, the familiar shine on this quarter catching your attention.

“Is that the one I gave you?” you asked, and he responded with a nod and warm smile.

“You mentioned your father gave it to you for luck.” He twirled the shiny quarter on the tip of his middle finger, liking the way your eyes seemed entranced with his movements “I hope some of it rubs off on me.”

“I’m sure it will.” Your gaze turning away from him to notice the numbers on the elevator rising, you were almost to the crime scene “I could use a little luck myself.”

Connor’s memory flashed to your first movie night, to the princess and the hero before they swung across the gorge, he didn’t think of what he was doing when he leaned over to your cheek and gave it a small kiss “For luck.” He said.

You had never felt your face heat up so quickly. A mixture of panic and sheer joy stewed in your stomach until your eyes snapped to Connor’s, he had returned to his original stance except his cheeks had a slight blue tint and his LED was rapidly blinking yellow. His eyes proved that he was just as shocked by his actions as you were. The elevator dinged, shattering the moment between the two of you and the doors began to slide open, revealing a very upset Gavin Reed.

“About time you fuckers showed up?” his obnoxious voice made you cringe at its volume, “I thought I was gonna have to solve this one myself.” You ignored him, walking past his loud rambling and straight to the crime scene. Recognizing his words were falling on deaf ears he hiked up his volume “Hey sweetheart you okay over there? You scared of heights or something?”

You scowled at his teasing. “Shut up Gavin,” you hissed as you returned to investigating the crime scene, pink still dusting your cheeks.

“And what about you?” his ire now pointed at a very distracted android. Who tried his best not to get caught up in the memory of your skin pressed against his lips “Hey asshole, I’m talking to you!”

The shouting shook Connor from his daze as he finally realized that Detective Reed had been talking to him “I-I was scanning the entryway for clues.” He lied, he was thinking about how soft your skin felt and how badly he wanted to do it again, except everywhere. Gavin mumbled something Connor paid no attention to as he now had his eyes trained on you.

You were standing over the corpses of three androids, a YK500, an HR400, and a WR400. They probably looked like an everyday family treating themselves to a fancy evening out until this shit storm happened. This wasn’t your first case obviously but the dread at seeing a dead body, android or human, never went away. Then something caught your eye, something didn’t seem quite right with the WR400 model and you couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was.

“Hey Connor,” he looked up faster than usual as if he had already been listening out for your voice, you resisted every urge not to blush at the look in his eyes when they met yours. _Why is he such an open book?_ Already feeling your face flushing  _Why am **I** such an open book? _ “Can you do a quick scan of these—” Before you could finish, the air was knocked out of you by the supposedly “dead” WR400’s leg connecting with your stomach, sending you flying against a table before landing with a loud thud.

Connor shouted your name and it resonated in your ears as you scrambled to get up before strong arms shoved you away from your attacker. You looked up to see Connor throw a right hook that connected with the WR400’s jaw and she lurched backward, landing on a table. She jumped back up, now equipped with a steak knife from a nearby table “It’s useless!” Connor warned, “I’m faster than you and I don’t feel pain.” By his words, you could already predict his plan, when the WR400 thrust forward with the knife, Connor had no intention to dodge the attack and use it as a chance to apprehend her. But knowing his attacker was an android made the color drain from your face, she wasn't like a human attacker, she knew where to strike to be the most effective. The thought of Connor badly damaged and taken back to CyberLife sent a shot of fear through your veins and you knew what you had to do.

You jumped in, shoving Connor out of the way as the knife punctured the left side of your abdomen. You cried out in pain as you nearly toppled over but Connor’s fast reflexes kept you on your feet, his hand felt warm and wet, blood rush out of your wound. He called your name repeatedly, trying desperately to get you to acknowledge him while you hissed in pain. The WR400 prepared to launch another attack before the click of a gun was heard and Hank’s voice boomed over the area “Freeze! One more step and you can kiss your plastic ass goodbye!”

Other cops had their guns trained on the armed android and she recognized there was no way she could get out of this situation alive. Dropping the knife and slowly raising her hands above her head, she surrendered. Hank lowered his weapon and rushed to his partners as Gavin slapped handcuffs on her and took her into custody. Connor was applying pressure at the stab wound but the blood hadn’t stopped flowing.

“She’s lost a lot of blood already.” Connor’s voice was laced with panic.

Hank pulled out his phone before shouting “I got a fucking Code 30 here! We need immediate medical—” But Connor was not one to waste time, he lifted you up and broke out into a sprint, desperate for help.

* * *

The rest was a haze of anxious voices, blinding lights, and even more pain until you passed out from it all. An unknown amount of time passed until you jolted awake and found yourself in a hospital bed. You eyed your surroundings before trying to sit up only to cry out at the pain in your side, they must have stitched you up while you were passed out. You hissed when you attempted to remove the blanket over you only for warm hands to cover yours and move it the rest of the way down, your hospital bed automatically bending so you could rise and meet the face of your visitor.

It was Connor, and despite what he and others say about androids never being tired, he looked _exhausted_. His tie and jacket were gone, his white shirt had splotches of blood, and his face was hardened. You could tell he was mad, hell, anyone could tell he was mad based on his red LED.

“Good morning?” you tried your best to sound cheerful in a hope to ease the tension but your hoarse voice only made it worse. His jaw clenching even tighter and you nervously gulped.

“That was foolish, you know that right?” His cold words felt like a punch to your injured gut.

You couldn’t face him, the anger radiating from him grew by the second. “I’ll admit it hasn’t been one of my brightest ideas.”

“Then why did you do it?” the anger now evident in his voice as he clutched your bed railing.

“I…” your throat felt dry “I couldn’t just stand there and watch you get hur—”

“I don’t feel pain.” He cut you off, not accepting your answer.

“But if you got damaged then you would have to go back to CyberLife to get repaired.”

“And this was the better alternative?” he nearly shouted, making you flinch.

“Isn’t it?” you met his gaze with more confidence “If I get hurt I can get bandaged up, and while it may take some time, I can recover. But if _you_ get hurt…” you felt your eyes water, hating yourself for getting so emotional while trying to make a point, must’ve been the painkillers or something.

“If I get damaged then CyberLife can fix it.” His voice sounded strained as he tried to reel in his ire “I fail to see you’re reasoning—"

“What if they don’t stop there?” it was your turn to cut him off “What if they don’t stop at just physical repairs and start messing around with your head, your memories?” you knew your words surprised him so you took the chance to continue “What if they decided they want their poster boy back? What if they reprogram you, make you forget all about Hank and I?” hot tears brimmed your eyes and you hated how shaky you sounded “What if we lose you?”

That’s not all you wanted to say, but you were embarrassed that you started crying so you lifted a hand to wipe your tears and hide your face from the android next to you. But before your hand finished its journey, a warmer hand caught yours and lifted it to caress Connor's cheek, holding it there in an effort to comfort you. This gave you the courage to continue, albeit unevenly “What if _I_ lose you?”

Your words caused an ache inside of him to form, his features softening instantly and involuntarily as he intermixed his fingers with yours held them over his cheek. 

“You won’t lose me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at emotional writing, I'm not sure if I succeeded or not but I'm happy with the result for now :)


	5. Scared

Hank walked into your hospital room with a clear bag of candy in tow “Doc said your good to go, kid.” He said while handing you the candy before adding “How ya feeling?”

“Great!” you said with overexaggerated enthusiasm in an effort to lighten the mood, Hank’s laughter proved your success.

“Good, let’s see if we can get you out of this place.”

“I must object, Hank.” Connor spoke, “I would prefer she stay here in the hospital and ensure a complete recovery.”

Your sigh turned his attention from the old man to you “I’ll be fine, Connor.” But he wasn’t buying it, so you added “I know you’ve been scanning me, if something was wrong with me you would've caught it. You can do it again if it will make you feel better.”

He blushed slightly, embarrassed that you knew he was scanning you since the moment he came to visit. But he still wanted the doctor to give you a once-over, in case he missed something. For good measure, he took up your offer and scanned you again. His LED flashed yellow until his eyes came back to reality with you and Hank and he said “Everything looks…” he struggled to find the appropriate word “…okay.”

You and the old detective shared a look “See?” you said, but your happy disposition did little to ease his worries.

“Now go see if you can hunt down that doctor and we can get out of this fucking place.” Hank groaned and motioned for Connor to get a move on, you remembered then how much Hank hated hospitals and felt a little guilty he was there because of you. By Connor's haste, he remembered as well and nodded before stepping out of the room and down the hall.

“Hey,” Your attention tuned to the old detective, who rubbed the back of his neck before looking back at you “I know Connor probably gave you hell for what you did but…” he straightened out, seriousness emanating from him “Thank you. I wouldn’t be able to rest easy knowing he was back at CyberLife with them doing god-knows-what on him.”

You nodded, trying your best not to get choked up for the umpteenth time “I agree.”

The two of you exchanged a knowing look before Connor walked in with the doctor in tow. After some final tests, you were cleared to leave but under orders to stick to light work. The doctor did warn you against straining yourself and provided instructions on how to change the bandage each day, to allow the injury to heal properly. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Connor staring intently, you knew he was bidding these instructions to memory and would be watching you in the field to make sure you didn't overexert yourself.

After your discharge, Hank and Connor drove you to your apartment, the drive was long and filled with Hank's music while you slept in the backseat, the day's events hitting you like a ton of bricks. You awoke just in time as Hank pulled up and parked while you gathered your things from the back seat, you noticed Connor whisper something to Hank and he exited the car alongside you “I’ll walk you up.” He explained.

A small okay from you and a farewell from Hank left you and the android alone while you made the trek to your apartment. You could tell something was weighing on his mind, but you decided not to push. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow?” You only received a small nod from him so you began fishing for your keys when your front door came into view. Stopping in front of it to face him “Well, goodnight Co—”

You felt your breath leave your body for the second time that day when his strong arms enveloped you in his embrace. He was warm, and he held you with such gentleness, being mindful of your injuries. You felt him nuzzle his cheek on the top of your head and your heart thundered in your chest. “C-Connor?”

He tightened his embrace ever so slightly after hearing you say his name, letting out a sigh he didn’t know he held “I forgot to say thank you” his proximity made the words vibrate throughout your whole body “When I carried you away…” you felt him shiver “There was so much blood…I was…”

You felt him tense and you gingerly wrapped your arms around him to return the embrace “You were?”

“I was scared.” His voice trembled, and you knew that if you could see his face you would start crying so you pressed yourself further into his chest “I thought I would lose you.” His words reminded you of your own from back at the hospital.

You pulled back from his arms slightly, bringing up both your hands and gently caressing his face, with all the confidence you could muster you said, “You won’t lose me.”

Your heart skipped a beat when a soft smile formed on his face. His eyes met your own, “I’ll hold you to that.”

You were about to pull away before you decided to do something a little risky “Before I forget…” you stood on your tip toes and brought him down the rest of the way, moving one of your hands away when your lips connected with his cheek.

His blue flush made you giggle as you reluctantly removed yourself from his grasp to slide your key into the door. The laughter resurfacing when Connor brought a hand to gingerly touch the place where your lips had just been, his eyes wide “What was that for?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“For luck.” You winked and bid him adieu with a small wave “See you tomorrow, Connor.”

* * *

Hank knew something was up when Connor but frolicked back to the car, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face the whole time “Everything alright?” he asked, putting the car in drive.

It took Connor a few moments to register his question, he blinked twice before finally answering “Yes, she assured me that she is fine and will see us at the DPD tomorrow.”

Hank hummed, his thoughts flashing back to hours earlier as Connor clutched your limp body, his LED rapidly flashing red. If not for the gravity of the situation, Hank was almost proud at the sight, Connor had become the opposite of the android he first met. Instead of a hyper-focused machine, he was emotional, which caused him to be irrational. During your surgery, while they waited in the visitor's section, the boy's eyes held this franticness that silently begged reassuring words that you would be okay.

_How far we’ve come._

The arrival home shook Hank from his deep thoughts. The two cops entered their house wordlessly and hung their jackets on the post by the front door, Hank also tossing his keys at the nearby table. The memories from earlier still plaguing Hank, _you don’t need to be a detective to figure this one out do you, old man?_

“You like her, don't you?”

Connor had been smiling to himself the whole time, but Hank’s words dashed it away in an instant. His throat became very tight, his chest hurt, "Of course, she is my partner and I—"

"That's not what I fucking mean."

"Then what _do_ you mean, Hank?" Connor replied icily, the other man taking note of his defensiveness.

The android saw his father's stance stiffen as he looked into Connor's eyes and said: "Do you love her, Connor?"

_Love?_

Connor knew he felt emotions such as joy and sadness, but love...“I don’t know what you—”

“Don’t lie to me, son.” Connor’s jaw tensed and Hank eased into a more gentler approach when he noticed Connor’s knuckles clenching as well “It could work.” He eased closer “She seems to have quite the soft spot for you. And people are a lot more accepting of android-human relationships these days. I’m sure you both could—”

“No Hank, it wouldn’t work.” Connor interrupted. The thought of you harboring feelings for him sent his mind whirring but he needed to focus on the lieutenant across from him. 

“And why the fuck wouldn’t it?” the old man replied indignantly, crossing his arms.

“She deserves better.”

“The fuck does that mean?”

“It means…” the androids attention snapped to his father figure "She deserves someone who can give her things I cannot.”

“Connor…” the ire in Hank’s voice washed away to reveal a more comforting tone, but Connor wanted none of it.

The android felt an ache thrum through him, this bottle of emotions he had worked so hard to hide had finally been shaking enough he couldn't stop the words that spilled from him. “She deserves someone to start a family with. Someone to grow old with her. Someone she doesn’t have to worry about their memory being erased. She deserves someone…”

A pregnant silence filled the air but Hank stayed silent, wanting Connor to finish.

“She deserves someone human.” The android concluded, beginning a slow walk to his room until Hank’s question cut his stride.

“What if she doesn’t want a human?” he went unanswered but the flashing gold of Connor’s LED was enough of a response “Listen, you’ve taken a lot of risks in the past, Connor.” Hank walked closer and clapped a hand over his son’s shoulder “You liberated countless others and you spend your days chasing criminals instead of taking the opportunity to travel the world like the other android leaders.” He turned Connor to face him, now grasping both shoulders “But for once, take a selfish risk. Don’t miss this chance and spend the rest of your existence wondering ‘what if’.”

As Connor’s LED flashed wildly, Hank thought he had gotten through to him before Connor pulled himself from Hank’s hold, walking to his room.

“I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Reader later form the Connor Protection Squad, Connor is not pleased.


	6. Evidence

The evidence from the crime scene and other factors lead to the discovery that the WR400, the one that stabbed you, was responsible for the deaths of her husband and daughter, the HR400 and the YK500. You’d think that information alone would be enough to convict the android and close the case.

But no, she had to be difficult.

It’s sad that her family weren’t her only victims, and she didn’t work alone. Hank, Connor, and yourself worked endlessly for weeks before everything finally came together. To top it all off, Connor was able to get a confession from the suspect, ratting out her accomplices in the process, and the case was now closed. You volunteered yourself to wrap up the closing case report and inventory the evidence, feeling slightly guilty that you couldn’t be of more help to the guys due to your injury.

This injury you on the receiving end of Connor's protectiveness. You had seen this side of the android before but in varying degrees, when Hank got a little too wasted or when there was an armed suspect on the loose, and especially when a child was involved. But this was was the first time his scrupulous nature was aimed solely on you.

If you so much as suggested to interrogate the suspect or be the first one to enter an active crime scene, Connor would hit you with a stern look and effectively halt your attempts. At one point, the three of you were getting ready to make an arrest and the suspect fled out of a broken window, you were about to sprint after them before Connor firmly grabbed you and command you stay in place while he and Hank gave chase. Yes, at first you were offended by his actions until Hank assured you that Connor meant well and was just worried. It irked you to no end and you made yourself known many times but those gosh darn honey eyes of wonder and worry would freeze you in your place and you'd just give in.

But lucky for you, nothing could stop you from sitting at a desk all day summarizing reports.  _Hooray?_  Hours and hours were spent going over reports, outlining leads, and summarizing case files. After finally hitting a good stopping point, you decided to take a break from report writing and take a coffee break; only to have disappointment fill you when you noticed the empty pot in the break room “Guys I thought we had an agreement! You finish the pot, you start a new one!” you called out to no one in particular.

You searched around for the coffee grounds and a clean filter, irritation rising further when no filters could be found on the counter or in the lower cabinets. Your search leads you to the discovery of spare filters that sat on the top shelf in one of the upper cabinets, too high for you to reach. Straining and struggling, you couldn’t manage to reach the filters without wincing at the pain in your side from the exertion.

Suddenly an arm stretched beyond you and successfully nabbed the coffee filters, bringing them to your level. Your suspicions were confirmed by a soft voice close to your ear “I strongly advise you ask for assistance in matters like this.” _Too close!_ “We should try to avoid any further strain on your injury, don’t you agree?” The teasing tone did not escape you and you turned to face Connor, his eyes held a playful glint and his mouth was upturned in a small smile. Then he had the audacity to follow up with a wink and you felt the blood rise to your cheeks.

Connor couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled within him at the sight and it only served to redden you further. You haven't heard his laugh in a very long time, and it sounded even sweeter with the close proximity. Your chest hurt when you saw the delighted look on his features, it was unfair, the effect he had on you. But you would not go down without a fight.

Leaning in closer, you kissed his cheek, the same way you did back at your apartment except this one lingered slightly longer “Thank you, Connor.” You sang out before you hurriedly removed yourself from his personal space, a hand on your wrist interrupted your progress.

Connor stared back at you, his grip on you solid but not tight, and his eyes were wide with an unreadable expression but the blue tinting his cheeks gave you a good guess. He was about to speak when a cough could be heard traveling in your direction. The two of you jumped away from each other, Connor wordlessly departing from you as Hank entered “Heya Connor what brings you—” his words fell on deaf ears as the android made a beeline back to his desk. Hank’s stare trailed from Connor’s retreating figure to you standing in the middle of the break room, coffee filters in hand and your face slowly starting to resemble a tomato “Did I uh…” he glanced again, back and forth “…interrupt anything?”

“N-no…” _way to sound convincing_ “Connor just helped me get the coffee filters from the top shelf.” You explained hastily as you turned back to your original goal, making some of that caffeine juice. But judging from Hank’s hummed response, he wasn’t buying it.

“You and wonder boy have been getting awfully close lately haven’t ya?” the mischevious tone didn’t distract you from the meaning of his words.

“Of course, we’re partners after all.”

“Uh huh, sure.” He mumbled back, unconvinced. You snuck a look at him in your peripheral only to catch him staring at you skeptically with a smirk.

“What are you getting at, Hank?” agitation evident in your voice.

“What I’m getting at is your little crush on Connor.” He sounded harsh, but you could tell he held no anger, it was as if he was merely stating facts. You were about to deny his words but your mind brought back the last minute and the blush returned to your face tenfold.

_You have a crush on Connor?_

Memories of his smile, sweet eyes, and that adorable hair that never stayed in place made your chest ache in the best way. Even when he was being a doting mother hen, the look of concern on his face made your heart melt and head spin. You realized that you had been feeling this way about Connor for a long time, only now you finally woke up and faced the music.

You have a crush on Connor.

Your revelation must have shown on your face as Hank’s laughter erupted in the room “Didn’t know it took a detective for it to don on ya.”

“It’s not that simple, Hank!” You answered, the panic evident in your voice. He laughed even louder at this.

“Sure, it is! Now when are you gonna tell him?”

The color drained from your face “What?”

“You _are_ gonna tell him, right?”

“Absolutely not!” you panicked, looking around for onlookers when you realized that you were still in the break room.

“And why the fuck not?” Hank’s voice boomed until you shushed him.

“He’s an _android,_ Hank!” you whispered.

This time anger did seep from him “Didn’t know that was a _problem_ for you?”

“What!?” shock painted your features “No no no no!” you rambled out. In your mind, nothing could’ve been further from the truth. You would die if this got out, but you actually found androids more attractive than most humans. You couldn’t exactly tell this to Hank but you clarified your earlier statement _“_ I _mean,_ he’s an android! He could have any one of those perfect models that never age. He doesn’t want someone like me.” Each word you spoke was like a punch in the gut.

Hank sighed at your confession, “ _these idiots”_ he thought as he rubbed the back of his neck “So you really do like him?”

“It doesn’t matter.” It came out as a shaky breath as you calmed yourself. Pouring the coffee in your mug that finally finished brewing. Grateful for the warmth it provided your fingertips.

He hummed, pouring himself a fresh cup. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“What?” the hand bringing the mug to your lips froze.

“ _That_ is something you should be asking wonder boy over there.” He said as he walked past you and back to the bullpen. Your mind swirling at the implications of what that could mean.

* * *

 

While you were wrapping up the WR400 case, the boys busied themselves by looking into reports of criminal activity. This, to you, had its pros and cons. The pros were that while the guys were out chasing criminals, you had the solitude to get work done and truly think about your feelings for a certain android. The cons were that you missed the action, you missed the rush of adrenaline as you chased down fleeing suspects or questioned witnesses. But with your injury, it was going to take a while to get back there — _damn Connor’s mother-hen nature._

However, soon enough the father/son duo discovered that there wasn’t much for them to investigate. The action had relatively died down and the two found themselves just staying in the office. Connor’s attention now fully transferred to you when he heard you groan in pain as you attempted to lift two boxes of evidence. In the blink of an eye, your favorite android swiftly lifted the boxes and offered his services in cataloging the evidence alongside you. Despite your initial awkwardness, you agreed and accepted his help.

The two of you fell into an easy conversation, as always. Connor had gotten into the habit of asking you questions lately and you enjoyed the discussions your answers brought up as Connor analyzed and entered evidence in the database while you placed it on the wall.

It was 4:30 pm when you were just wrapping up, Connor reached into the box “And now, the last piece of—” his words died off when he recognized what the bag contained. It was the knife you were stabbed with; dried red blood — your blood — smothered the blade and part of the handle.

Seeing the steak knife made your side throb at the memory. Connor’s jaw clenched, and his brows furrowed as he remembered the terror of that day. Your body writhing in pain in his arms, or your cries of pain as the doctors attended to you, it was almost too much for him. His foul mood caught your attention and you were determined not to let anything interrupt the happiness from a few moments ago. So you walked over to him, plucked the bag from his fingertips, and gingerly placed it on a shelf with the rest of the evidence “What’s done is done.”

His eyes met yours, the sadness they carried made your heart ache “Does it still hurt?”

“Nonsense!” giving your best smile and a spin for good measure “I’m as good as new!” His small chuckle was a surprise, but a welcomed one and you couldn’t fight back the laugh that bubbled inside you even if you wanted to.

“Sure, okay…” he wasn’t convinced, remembering the how you couldn’t reach filters without wincing, but he indulged you and dropped the subject. Connor gave the evidence board a once-over while you double checked the database, after exchanging a quick look, you locked and sealed the evidence room, the case _officially_ closed.

* * *

 

“You’re coming over tonight, right?” he probably didn’t realize how giddy he sounded. It had been weeks since you three could meet for a movie night. Connor insisted you stay home and rest the first weekend after your injury to get your strength up. After that, the case just got more and more intense and obstacles prevented the three of you from unwinding with your movie tradition.

Thinking about how long it’d been made Connor realize how much he missed it.

“I am!” you cheerily replied, “I hope you know what Hank’s getting you into. The Princess Bride is _very_ different from the past movies you’ve seen.”

“I never really know anything the Lieutenant gets me into…” he gave you that same side glance from the break room and you gulped slightly “But adapting to human unpredictability is—”

“I know, I know!” you laughed “One of your _many_ features.” This time you winked at him, causing him to smile warmly.

“You two fuckers still here?” Gavin’s voice interrupted the sweet moment, turning it sour.

“We were just leaving.” Connor responded passively, you willed everything in you to not roll your eyes when Gavin scoffed at him.

He gestured to the space between you and Connor “You two going somewhere?”

You noticed Connor's eyes grow cold when he said that, clearing your throat you said "I was just on my way to grab my things before I go home and get ready. Connor, Hank, and I are going to have a movie night."

“Is that so?” Gavin drawled as he approached you, a little too close for your liking “Cause I was just about to invite you out to Jimmy’s Bar with a few of us for a little…” He leaned in closer to for the next part “celebrating.”

An unpleasant taste formed in the back of your throat, you opened your mouth to reply but your words were halted when a firm grip on your upper arm pulled you flush against Connor’s side “Apologies, she has already made plans.” He had a steely look in his eyes that did not falter even when Gavin turned to him. The height difference between the two became obvious the more toe-to-toe they stood.

“I think,” he looked pointed at you before returning “ she is capable of speaking for herself.” Gavin nearly spat.

You cleared your throat and straightened your posture without shaking yourself from Connor’s grip “He’s right Gavin, I already have plans.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” But his words proved no avail as Connor merely ignored him and ushered you back to your desk. You felt his grip loosen when the bullpen came into view.

As you walked away you peered up at him, Connor's LED whirred wildly and his features were unreadable, you didn’t like it. You cleared your throat to catch his attention and he looked to catch you eyeing the hand on your upper arm. He understood your non-verbal message and removed his grip, allowing you to bid him a farewell and return to your desk.

For the remainder of the day, Connor questioned his actions. After the conversation with Hank many nights ago, Connor told himself he was fine with letting you get swept away by another human, that he should welcome it. But it all happened so fast and the mental image of you, at a bar, laughing with someone that was not him made something dark enter the back of Connor’s mind. A warm hand clapped his shoulder, breaking him away from his thoughts.

“You ready to go?” Hank had his jacket swung over his shoulder and began leaving the precinct.

Connor moved to join but a loud sneeze from his father caught him by surprise “You okay, Hank?”

The older detective waved him off “I’m fine! It’s just a little cold.”

Connor’s concern got the better of him when he suggested “Perhaps we should reschedule our movie night? That way you could get some re—”

“No fucking way.” Hank cut him off “Now get in the fucking car before you say something stupid again.”

That made Connor smile.


	7. As You Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: watching The Princess Bride inspired me to write this fic. It took a while to actually get to the movie but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless.

It was cold.

Actually no, that was an understatement.

It was _freezing_.

Despite living in Detroit for some time, you still hadn’t gotten used to the frigid temperatures. Your phone flashed a snow storm warning which was followed by a text from Hank.

**_“Weather’s looking pretty bad.”_ **

That made you worry, did Hank want to cancel the movie night? Had Connor’s worrying ways affected the reckless detective? You typed back:

_“You wanna cancel?”_

Not even five seconds went by when you got the text **_“Fuck no"_**   Imagining Hank’s face while typing made you giggle a bit, you were about to send a reply but three little dots signaled Hank was typing.

**_“How’s about this. You pack an overnight bag? If the storm gets too bad you can just crash on the couch.”_ **

The thought of spending the night in the same house as Connor made your head spin. _Could your heart take it?_ You thought about rejecting the offer until you remembered how excited Connor looked. When you thought about it, these movie nights were the only time Connor got away from work and just enjoyed something. 

_I can’t believe I’m doing this._

_“Sounds good. I’ll get my bag ready and be right over.”_ You texted back and began gathering anything you might need for an overnight stay. Despite the concerns, your mind brought forward, you couldn’t help the butterflies forming in your stomach at the prospect of spending the whole evening with Connor.

The taxi ride to Hank and Connor’s felt longer than usual, or maybe it was just your nerves. You stepped out of the taxi and into the cold outdoors, to be greeted by a very happy Connor. Your breath caught when you saw what he was wearing, his classic jeans but his upper body was clad in a v-neck navy sweatshirt with a plaid button up collar peaking beyond the navy neckline. Tiny snowflakes caught in his hair and all that combined with his honey eyes and his broad smile stopped your heart for a moment. He collected the overnight bag and steered you into the house, away from the cold “What do you think?” Connor called out when you entered the home to reveal a new sofa, it was gray and it had a chaise attached to it.

“A new couch?” your confusion made Hank laugh from the kitchen stove.

“Connor kept insisting we needed a new one.” You heard spoons clicking from his direction “Don’t know what was wrong with the old one, to be honest?”

You looked in time to catch Connor shoot an exasperated glare towards Hank “Tell that to your back last week!”

“I’m telling you it’s cause Sumo fucking jumped on me!”

“For a detective, you sure are a bad liar!”

“What was that?” Hank’s voice rose when he turned to his son with a venom-less glare.

Connor’s eyes narrowed, “You heard me.” the staredown between the two men was broken by your amused giggle, each of them softening at your laughter.

Despite his jovial disposition, Connor was internally panicking. Hank had only informed him about the possibility you’d be staying over a few minutes ago, that information alone was enough to make him short-circuit. But no _,_ what made matters worse was how absolutely adorable you looked. You were removing your large jacket and scarf when Connor looked to see that you wore your hair loose. It framed your face perfectly and only accentuated the warm flush on your cheeks. Adding to his agony, you wore a gray loose-fitting sweater and some black sweatpants. Something about how comfortable you looked made you appear all the more endearing to him.

Hank quickly shoved a mug of hot cocoa into your palms in an attempt to warm you up. You thanked him repeatedly as you blew on the cocoa before taking a careful sip, _too hot._ You were about to take your next sip until you noticed the eyes locked on you. You turned suddenly and caught Connor off guard, his mouth falling open before quickly closing. Despite his embarrassment of being caught, he didn’t remove his eyes from you. Instead, he gestured at the new sofa “Please, have a seat.” before joining Hank in the kitchen “The popcorn should be ready soon.”

You smiled slyly at him, proud of yourself for catching him in the act of staring. You sunk into the couch and let out an involuntary sound of comfort “Sorry Hank, I’m gonna have to side with Connor on this one.” You took a full gulp of your hot chocolate, _still too hot_ “This couch is definitely an upgrade.”

“You’re biased!” he hollered, you were about to retort before a very hoarse cough interrupted you.

“Hank…” concern filled Connor’s voice.

“It’s fine, just a little cold.”

“An untreated common cold has been known to lead to other complications,” Connor said, now searching the cabinets for some cold medicine.

“But those put me to sleep.”

“Hank…” now Connor sounded annoyed.

“Fine!” he gave in, downing two pills before taking a swig of his hot chocolate.

A few minutes passed before the three of you got comfortable on the new couch. Hank apparently had dibs on the chaise side long before you showed up so you plopped yourself on the opposite edge, curling your legs underneath you to warm your feet. Connor placed himself in the space between you two.

Connor’s gaze darted between the film and your face, the warmth in your eyes was a telltale expression of how much you loved this film. Wanting to understand your affections for the film, he tried to place all his attention on the screen,

_“That day, she was amazed to_

_discover that when he was saying,_

_‘As you wish,’ what he meant was,_

_‘I love you.’”_

His concentration was broken when he heard a longing sigh from your direction. He glanced at you through his peripheral to see your wishful eyes directed at the screen, it brought back that familiar ache he felt, wishing he could comfort you somehow. Suddenly a hoarse cough followed by a brutal sneeze erupted from the other side of the couch.

“Okay, fuck it, I’m done.” The sickness evidence in Hank’s voice from how congested it sounded “I can’t take this shit anymore.” One more sneeze came out of him and he groaned in pain before standing up. He looked at his phone before turning to you “You ARE staying over right?”

You shifted yourself to the window to see the forecasted snowstorm begin to form “Looks like I am.”

“Connor will get you set up with some blankets and a pillow, I gotta go sleep this shit off.” You and Connor said your goodbyes before he followed up with “Enjoy the movie!”

The two of you were now left alone and you silently hoped he wasn’t analyzing your heart rate right now “Back to the movie?” you peered at him.

“Yes, please, I’m finding it rather enjoyable.” Despite Hank’s space now free, the two of you never moved from your original spots, content to stay close in each other’s proximity.

The film continued on but over time you couldn’t find a comfortable place to rest your head. Your wrist would get sore from holding your head up for so long and the back of the couch didn't work either. Too further the discomfort you were shivering as the temperature dropped more and more. Connor noticed your struggled and asked, “Are you alright?”

Embarrassed that you’ve distracted him, you answered, “Just a little fidgety, I get this way after staying still for a while.” You lied, you were nervous as hell.

“If…” he paused, choosing his next words carefully “I…” still not finding the words.

“Connor?”

“The first night you were here, you fell asleep on my shoulder.” His words made your cheeks turn pink at the memory “You seemed… comfortable then.” Connor then fully leaned back against the couch and shot a pointed look between his shoulder and you “I would not object if you wanted to use the space again.”

If you had been drinking something you would have to spit it out. Was Connor really giving you permission to put your head on his shoulder?

“Only if you’re okay with it.” You couldn’t believe the words coming out of your mouth.

“Please.” His eyes showed his sincerity, only having your comfort in mind. The warmth in your chest proved you were fighting a losing battle between your heart and mind, you indulged your heart this one time.

You scooted closer, shifting your body repeatedly before settling against his shoulder. Your upper body pressed against his arm slightly and you resisted the urge to press further into his warm body temperature. He must have risen his body heat for your benefit.

Connor, on the other hand, had never felt so _right_. Feeling your weight and the small movements from your breathing worked as a soothing effect. For once, he was absolutely content and silently thought to himself how he never wanted this movie to end. The cold outside worked in his favor when he noticed you to absentmindedly snuggle further against him, it made him smile.

_“Buttercup's emptiness consumed her._

_Although the law of the land_

_gave Humperdinck the right to_

_choose his bride, she did not love him.”_

“Humans are very unpredictable.”

"I thought adapting to unpredictability was one of your features.” He felt you smirk against him.

“It is, but this woman is not very appreciative of what this prince is doing for her.” He felt you shift, removing your eyes from the screen and focusing on him instead “According to traditional monarchy behavior, this prince could’ve chosen any woman he wanted, yet he chose her.”

He felt you nod on his shoulder “Yes because she was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom.”

“Even so, she should be somewhat grateful.”

“But she doesn’t love him.”

“She can grow to love him.”

“It’s not that easy, Connor.” You sighed, he still didn’t fully understand so he pressed further.

“But the prince could give her anything she wants.”

You groaned “Love is not about what you can get from the other person.” he regretted his words when you moved away from his shoulder and gave him a playful glare “It’s a mixture of…” you waved your arms around as though there was a cloud in front of you “intangible things that make you feel and do unexplainable...things." You glanced back at the movie, Buttercup now being kidnapped and kicking off the story, a smile forming “Love is not something that can be so easily replaced.” And with that, you lean back into a grateful android who missed the feeling of your head on his shoulder after only 45 seconds.

Even though he was paying attention to the film, your words would not stop echoing in his mind. He did not know your feelings for him, but he did know his thirium pump increased its pace when you were around. He knew happiness filled his mind like a fog when he saw you smile or heard you laugh. He loved your enthusiastic ways of telling stories. He loved that fearless look in your eyes when you chased suspects or interrogated criminals.

He loved…

He loved?

Did he love you? Connor knew he was capable of emotions and free thought but had he really evolved so far as to feel an emotion as complex as love? It shouldn't be too big a surprise, Markus and North had expressed themselves as lovers during the revolution so you knew it was at least possible. But this sort of feeling was all new to Connor, he had never felt for someone the way he felt for you. He had never thought about someone as much as he thought about you.

Unbeknownst to him, Connor had been thinking himself into a frenzy as a loud and ugly sounding ‘boo’ shook Connor from his assessments. His eyes widening at the scene playing out before him.

_“Why do you do this?”_

_“Because you had love in your  
hands, and you gave it up.”_

He glanced down to see you absolutely enraptured by the film, your eyes were wide and your mouth was slightly agape from the surprise of the scene. It was adorable.

The line echoed within the android. Here you were, with him in the here and now, could he stand giving you up? Could he stand to see you get snatched away by another man? If he made a move right now, would you reciprocate? Could there be a chance you returned his affections? Those thoughts plagued him throughout the rest of the movie.

But Connor saved face, despite his busy mind he wanted to watch this film with you. He soon joined you in your attention on the film and you both even made little comments throughout in an effort the make the other laugh. The intimacy of it all brought peace to your once frayed nerves as you remembered one of the reason why you loved Connor so much, how easy it was to be around him. There was no stress, no judgments, just the two of you watching a good film and enjoying the others company. Then finally, the classic ending scene reared its head:

_"Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated”_

You knew how this scene went so you turned your head to face Connor, curious to see his reaction. He surprised you by meeting your gaze, your eyes widening slightly when they met his. The close proximity of your faces created a heavy atmosphere between the two of you and you could feel your breath hitch. Connor's eyes narrowed as he stared at you longingly. Your eyes flickered to his lips, the temptation like an itch you needed to scratch.

_“the most passionate,”_

He caught your brief gaze to his lips. It stirred something inside of him that made him lean in ever-so-slightly.

_“The most pure.”_

You surprised him by leaning in further, albeit with a hint of uncertainty.

_“This one”_

He leaned in again, your small gasp halting him when he felt his top lip lightly touch your own. His eyes closed when he felt you exhale against him.

_“left them all behind.”_

You took the plunge, pressing your lips delicately but fully against his. Despite the chasteness, you felt as though your breath was stolen from your lungs and an involuntary sound of pleasure escaped your throat.

_“The end.”_

He turned to face you fully and placed his hand on your back, the other grasped the base of your neck, fingers sliding into your hair and sending tingles up your spine “What are you doing?” you breathed out shakily.

“Being selfish.”

He surged against you, his lips warm and stealing your breath for the second time. You were eager to reciprocate so you put your all into kissing him back with equal force, a small sound emanated from him that only encouraged you to kiss him harder.

You felt his fingers curl behind your neck and he ran his digits through your hair before he tilted his head to deepen the kiss further, his other hand at your lower back pulled you even closer to him. His spine tingled when you moaned into his mouth and your arms wrapped around his neck, trapping the two of you in each other’s embrace.

Despite your bliss, your burning lungs caught your attention and you placed your hands on Connor’s shoulder, giving him a slight push. He caught your signal and released you as you inhaled a large gulp of air, in his want he had forgotten your need to breathe. He wasted no time while oxygen filled your lungs and he directed his attention to the skin right below your ear all the way to the neckline of your sweatshirt, peppering them with kisses. “Connor!” you cried out when he strategically placed a very hot open-mouthed kiss.

“Tell me to stop.” He said softly against your mouth.

“Don’t ever stop.” Your breathless whisper sent a shot of arousal through Connor.

“As you wish.”

You were pushed down, now lying on your back as Connor propped himself above you before returning his lips to yours. He smiled into it when he noticed you eagerly rise to meet him halfway. However, the smile did not last when he felt your wet tongue flick against his bottom lip.

You opened your eyes to gauge his reaction to your boldness and were met with Connor’s very wide eyes. His pupils were blown out and his LED pulsed red. Instantly he pulled your hips up to brush against his own, taking advantage of your gasp and promptly plunging his tongue into your mouth to meet your own.

“You…” you breathed out in between his kisses “You have a—”

He halted and lowered himself so you felt _every inch_ of him, smirking at your red face before he continued “I am CyberLife’s most advanced prototype…” he ground his hips against yours, accentuating his next words by breathing them in your ear “the list of my features are _extensive._ ” You moaned softly at his words and how sexy he made them sound, not knowing Connor possessed such charm. You placed your hands behind his neck and were about to bring him down for another kiss before a loud cough followed by a yawn disrupted the moment.

Hank’s bedroom door opened slowly to reveal a very sleepy, very drowsy Hank who walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. His grumbles and mumbles were followed by a flushed toilet, a running sink, and one last sneeze before he all but stumbled his way back to his room. His door closing with a loud thud.

The interruption shook you and Connor back to reality. There you both were, locked in a heated embrace, you with both hands over your mouth in an attempt to even your breathing, and Connor’s LED spinning wildly between red and yellow.

Connor was the first to move, slowly rising to make sure they were in the clear, he pulled you the rest of the way to sit upright. You felt a twinge of disappointment when he pulled his arms away from you completely, the cold air hitting you like a tone of bricks. You were still trying to catch your breath and your face felt hot despite how cold you felt everywhere else.

You were grateful for Connor’s LED, the pulsing red light was a good indicator that he was just as surprised by the previous actions as you were.

“I tried…” He paused, his LED blinking rapidly, you opened your mouth to speak but he continued. "I told myself, repeatedly, that you were better off with someone…human.” Connor spat the last word out as though he was in pain, his voice was shaky, unsure “I told myself I did not deserve you.”

You reached out and grasped his hand that rested on his lap. He gave it a squeeze and you a sad smile, “Connor—” you were about to speak but he interrupted again.

“Before I became a deviant, I thought emotions were just errors in my software. I had believed they were useless. That they only made me weak.” he grabbed your other hand with his free one, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles “I still don’t fully understand the feelings I experience. But _this…_ ” he squeezed both your hands “ _This_ is not an error in my software. I have never felt so right in my entire life. And I…” he paused “I…” he started stuttering now, the final clue that he was absolutely terrified of what was about to occur. Knowing this, you dashed all his fears away.

“I love you.”

He looked up, disbelief and wonder painted his features as he took in your smile and happy tears that began to fall down your face and you nodded as a confirmation of what you just said, “I love you, Connor.”

He pulled you towards him, lips crashing against your own as he wrapped his arms securely around you. Your whimper earned a moan from him in return then you brought your hands up to hold his face.

“I love you.” He pulled one of your hands and kissed your palm “I love you so much.” pulling you closer, he kissed you again “I love you so much it hurts.” He whispered against your lips. “I tried to fool myself into believing I could let you go,” another kiss “But I can’t…” 

He kissed you deeper before releasing you to finally catch your breath, you let out a small laugh instead “And this whole time, I thought you wouldn’t want some plain jane like myself.” Your laughter doubled when he glared at you “Well...” you huffed “You are  _super_ handsome! “

“You think I’m super handsome?”

“Okay, you know what…” your voice rose “Yes! I do! AND you could probably catch _anyone_ you wanted. I thought ‘why would I be any special’?”

Connor chuckled, and you were about to playfully smack him until he caught your hand and kissed it, shaking his head he said “No…” intertwining his fingers with yours “It’s you. It’s always been you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the "as you wish" was a little cheesy! It's a small wish-fulfillment I had to indulge in!
> 
> But also a huge thanks to everyone for the awesome comments! I'm so grateful to you all and I will definitely be writing more chapters as fast as I can. I wrote chapters 1-7 ahead of time so I could give everyone something substantial to read before I pace myself with the updates. Don't worry though, more chapters are on the way!


	8. Pancakes

The two of you were locked in a warm embrace, both unable to truly comprehend what just happened but overjoyed that it did. A cold breeze brush against you that made a shiver travel up your spine, making you press further against Connor who smiled and gripped you tighter.

After a few more peaceful moments of feeling you breathe against him — something Conner never knew how much he needed — he checked the time, _12:30 AM._ He then felt you yawn against him and a twinge of disappointment rang through him knowing he must relinquish his hold on you and put your well being first “You should get some sleep.”

You groaned a blatant refusal, snuggling into him further. He was tempted to let you stay longer but you shivered again and he pushed you away softly, pulling you to rise up with him. As he ushered you into his bedroom “You can sleep here, it’s warmer than the couch.” He gestured to the bed, it was queen-sized with white pillows and a gray quilt rested on top of it.

“You sleep?” eyeing him curiously.

He shifted in place “When I over-exert myself I am required to enter a ‘stasis-mode’, in order to line up my bio-components.”

“So yes?”

He tried to counter but any explanation that ran through his head resulted in the same outcome. “Yes, I sleep. But androids don’t require stasis as often as humans need sleep. Perhaps once every three to four days and only for a few hours.”

“It must take a lot to get you tired then.” A shiver ran up your spine at the thought of Connor’s stamina, he caught this and smirked, pulling you into his arms for an embrace and resting his chin on your head “I don’t want to take your bed, Connor.” You whispered into his chest.

“Please do, I wouldn’t be at peace knowing you were shivering in the living room. Besides it’s still a win for me,” He then leaned down, his lips right beside your ear “Your sweet scent mingled with my sheets…” he inhaled deeply through his nose and you shivered more noticeably, his laughter thrummed against you.

“You tease.” You pouted, another chuckle sprung from him as he released you and left to fetch an extra blanket for you to use. You took the opportunity to look around his room now that he was gone, there was a desk with a computer near the window, a lamp and tablet sat on one nightstand right next to the bed, his color scheme was a combination of silver, white, and hints of navy. _Must be a favorite color of his._

He came back in with a white fleece and you noticed he was now wearing plaid sweatpants and a different navy sweatshirt, _definitely a favorite color of his._ He lit up when he caught you eyeing him and you turned away with the shame of being caught, proceeding to get under his covers. He spread the extra blanket over the quilt then he leaned down and kissed you, the tenderness left you wanting more until he pulled away, still smiling. “Goodnight.”

“’Night.” You called out as he exited his room. The clock on his wall read _12:45 AM._

You shifted repeatedly, your sleepiness from earlier nowhere to be found now that you were surrounded by everything that reminded you of him. The feeling of his lips, his hands, his warmth all ghosted over you and you felt yourself aching now that he was absent. It felt like hours passed until you checked the time again.

_12:46 AM._

_Oh fuck it._

Rising from the bed with purpose, you paced over to the door intent on bringing a certain android back with you, all but throwing the door open revealed a stunned Connor who was reaching where the doorknob would be. A flush rose on both faces when your eyes met; the realization that you two were thinking the same thing sent a thrill through both of your spines. Connor recovered faster as he pushed you into the room and brought his warm mouth to yours with complete abandon. The door closing shut behind him.

The kisses distracted you from Connor maneuvering you back to the bed, you only realized his plan when you felt the back of your knees hit the bed. He followed your descent and encased you in his arms, holding you closely for a few moments until he whispered hotly in your ear “I want you.” You whimpered softly at the sensation, anxious for him to move until he simply kissed your cheek “But the sleeping lieutenant in the next room might not be appreciative of your wonderful sounds as I would be.”

You let out a breath of air you didn't know you held, bringing your arms up to cover the rapidly growing blush on your face you groaned "Connor you are such a tease." But he was right, the thought of Hank hearing you was mortifying compared to the small disappointment you felt at having to wait. You nodded in agreement as Connor smiled and moved to position you both beneath the covers. The blankets were warm, but Connor’s embrace was warmer and provided more comfort than any blanket. You had never been so content, feeling safe by just being in his arms.

Connor thought that this is what dreaming must have felt like. Living out something only to have ever existed in fantasy. He had never been more at peace than right now, with you in his arms, in his bed. The wind raged outside as the two of you fell into a peaceful state of sleep and stasis.

* * *

The distant clattering of pots and pans woke you from your slumber, you had shifted in your sleep — _of course —_ and now faced away from Connor who had an arm wrapped around your middle and pressed himself against your back. You craned your neck to see him, you caught his open eyes on you before he closed them quickly at your movement, pretending to be asleep. Shifting around to fully face him, you analyzed the android you fell in love with. His messy brown hair still looked adorable and you were tempted to kiss every freckle on his face. Deciding to give in to that temptation, you pressed closer and kissed one on his lower cheek, feeling him stiffen slightly when you did, _caught you._

But no, he still pretended to be in stasis, so you took it a step further. You kissed the corner of his mouth and they twitched upwards but he still did not move. A pout he wouldn’t see formed on your face and you kissed his other cheek. When he continued to stay motionless you sighed and began to pull away from his embrace only for his arms to tighten and pull you back to him as he captured your lips.

“You tease!” you huffed against his lips while he laughed against yours before kissing you again.

“I beg to differ…” he finally spoke as he covered your body with his own “The amount of self-control it took to endure those supposed kisses should be considered legendary.” You were about to retort but he cut you off with another kiss.

Another distant clang of kitchenware brought you back to reality as Connor’s eyes now became fixated on the door and you caught your breath, becoming _very_ aware of the android lying above you. Eyeing him curiously before saying “You really like to be on top of me, don’t you?”

His eyes returned to you in a split second, something wild flashed behind his eyes that made your skin tingle in the best way. He leaned down to kiss you again but was interrupted by a wail coming from your stomach. Embarrassment flushed through you as Connor chuckled and parted from you with a quick peck on your lips “We should get you some breakfast.”

You got out of his bed when a visible shiver shook you, already missing the warmth from the blankets and perfect android. Thankfully Connor noticed and was one step ahead, wrapping the white fleece around your shoulder as the two of you stepped out of his rooms.

“Bout time you two woke up!” Hank hollered from the kitchen and turned around with a smirk “Have a good night last night?” his words were followed by a roar of laughter after seeing your reddened cheeks.

Connor seemed to miss the double meaning and simply answered: “Indeed we did Hank, the movie was very enjoyable just as you said.”

“Uh huh…” Hank hummed as he eyed Connor before turning around and flipping a pancake “Glad you got that bed now huh, you little shit.”

At that Connor did freeze, a blue flush rising to his face as he turned away from you and busied himself with making coffee “N-nothing like that happened last night Hank.” You spoke in defense.

Now the older man looked at you skeptically and you pulled the blanket tighter around yourself under his scrutiny “Fine…” was all he said as he returned to making pancakes.

You exhaled a sigh of relief as Connor sat a warm mug of coffee in front of you, “Connor you didn’t have to! I can make my own coffee.” He smiled at you, walking over to Hank and grabbing a few pancakes on the stack, placing them at the table in front of you, you groaned “Connor, I can get my own pancakes too.”

But he merely threw up his hands in mock surrender “Can’t an android fix his girlfriend’s breakfast every once in a while.” His words sent your mind whirling and you flushed yet again.

He chuckled softly at your reaction and kissed you lightly on the cheek before adding “Eat up.”

Hank scoffed from the kitchen at the sight “If I’d known how obnoxious you two would be I never woulda set y’all up!”

You chose to dig into your pancakes rather than respond but Connor shot Hank a smirk and added: “You asked for it, lieutenant.”

“Little shit,” Hank grumbled to himself as he took a seat at the table and sliced into a pancake. He looked back up to see the two of you actively engaged in conversation, as per usual. But this time he noticed how Connor's posture was the most relaxed he had ever been, his smile was broader, and his eyes looked brighter while you also held the same happiness. And Hank, despite his mock annoyance, smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went into this fandom expecting to love writing Connor, only to have him be my biggest challenge and writing Hank became my biggest joy.
> 
> Also just letting y'all know, smut is on the way. I'm just really enjoying them easing into their relationship and make the smut a little more natural.
> 
> With that being said, smut is on the way :)


	9. Occupational Hazard

Connor had never been this happy.

You could tell as soon as you walked into the precinct when the android’s eyes met your own. He flashed you this smile and sent a little wave your way that made a small blush form on your face when you reciprocated. You had it bad.

He walked over to your desk and sat on the edge, watching you situate yourself before leaning in and kissing your cheek, making your heart flutter “Good morning.” He sounded just as happy as he looked.

“Good morning, Connor.”

His eyes lit up when you said his name “Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Yes,” you lied. You had been thinking about him last night. To be honest, you had been thinking him ever since that night at Hank’s. Your body felt like it was on fire with even the slightest touch from him and arriving back at your apartment alone felt like being doused with cold water. But the two of you had a date tonight, and it didn’t take a detective to guess that was why a certain android was in a very good mood.

“Here you go.” Connor’s cheerful tone snapped you back to reality as he slid a warm cup in your hands, his own palms lingering over your own for the briefest moment, but it was enough to send your heart racing.

You gave the coffee an experimental sip and couldn’t resist the sigh of relief that left your lips, _Connor makes the best coffee_. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Connor still sitting on your desk, looking at you, so you ask, “What are the plans for tonight?” and take another sip.

He clicked his tongue before saying “That is a surprise. But don’t worry, I have it all planned out.” Following with a wink and you giggled at how charming he tried to sound, your heart rate increases when you realized he succeeded.

“You two are fucking disgusting.” A gruff voice making you visibly flinch when Hank appeared seemingly from nowhere, coffee in hand and a look of disgust on his face.

“That’s not what you told me yesterday.” Connor teased, turning back to you and saying, “He thinks we’re adorable.”

“Shut the fuck up and get to work!” Hank called back as the two of you laughed.

You began to log into your computer but Connor pulled your attention back to him when he planted another kiss on your cheek. However, this kiss lingered, an unspoken promise as he made eye contact when he pulled away “Just be prepared for a _long_ night.” Another wink and he left your side to return to his desk.

_Connor, you are such a tease._

Most of the day had gone by as normal, aside from stolen glances and lingering touches from your boyfriend that sent your mind into a tizzy but nevertheless made you smile back fondly. Your first date with Connor had you on edge in the best way so you decided to keep yourself busy with work in hopes that time would go by faster. There were several cases that required your attention and you investigated as best you could, making various phone calls and reviewing reports until some things clicked and others didn’t.

Unlike you though, Connor was an open book. Hank could tell when the android was thinking about you, he would get the stupidest grin from just scanning case files, he snuck glances your way if you so much as made a sound, and he would even perk up when you looked at him and he thought no one was looking, but Hank certainly was “You’re gonna use the car tonight, right?”

Connor turned his attention back to Hank, concern showing “I hope that’s alright.”

But Hank waved him off “Of course it is, just wanted to be sure…” he trailed off as he eyed the android “You look happy Connor.”

Caught off guard by Hank’s response, he blinked, and his LED pulsed for a few moments until he responded, “I am happy, Hank.”

A smile graced the old man's features as he leaned back and asked: “So what _are_ your plans for tonight?”

Connor almost lost focus when he saw you get up from your desk and head to the break room “There’s a restaurant downtown that just opened. It’s the first restaurant that that caters to humans _and_ androids. I booked a reservation for seven o’clock tonight, I think a relaxing evening there would be a fine place to start. Then I’m taking her to the film museum that just opened."

"She's gonna like that."

"I hope so, after that I'll take her to a bakery she has expressed interested in. She claimed that the baked goods are too expensive but I want to treat her to her favorite dessert. After that, we will probably go to her apartment and watch a movie of her choosing.”

Hank hummed “Sounds like you’ve really thought this out.” Connor nodded enthusiastically but then stiffened when he saw Hank smirk “Are you coming home tonight?”

His LED flashing red for a second before settling on yellow “I’m sorry?”

“It’s a simple question.” The older man shrugged “And I wanna know in case the car isn’t in the driveway tomorrow morning.”

“I-I’m…” a blue flush rising the more Connor stammered away “I don’t…”

A small bout of laughter erupted from Hank at the reaction “Just shoot me a text, alright son? No shame in it.”

Connor was about to respond but a noise from the breakroom alerted the two detectives. Without saying a word to Hank, Connor rose and made his way over to check on you.

 

* * *

 

You had entered the breakroom to warm up your lunch for the day when Gavin entered. He fixed himself a cup of coffee and settled at the nearby table, sipping away but his eyes never left you. It was unnerving, and you fidgeted under his scrutiny “If you have something to say then say it.” You finally spoke.

“Ah it’s nothing,” he said with a slight laugh “Just wondering why a pretty girl like you has a thing for plastic…”

“Excuse me?” you snapped.

“You asked if I had something to say…” he rose and walked over to you, “I said it.” He was now close, too close for your liking “I thought you were smarter than this. You know that _thing_ doesn’t actually feel right? Everything in its head is just pre-programmed. Just a machine completing tasks.”

“Gavin there is a whole revolution of androids that say otherwise.” You scoff, the anger rising in the back of your throat at his words “And you don’t know the first thing about _him_ , okay?”

“I know that there’s a lotta bullshit in the world and that thing is part of it.”

“Fuck off.” You spat as you went back to preparing your food but a hand around your wrist stopped you.

“Come on, I know you have your doubts.” His grip was firm, and you tried to wretch your arm away but to no avail “You should know nothing can replace the real thing.” His attempted sexy tone made you want to vomit.

You steeled yourself and looked him in the eye “Let me go.”

“Not until you listen…” he whispered in your ear.

Feeling his breath on you sent your blood boiling, you picked up a plate from nearby and swung it at his head. He dodged it with a loud grunt but the shock was enough for you to pull your arm from his grasp and put distance between the two of you “No _you_ listen…” you hissed “First if you ever do that to me again I’ll report your ass to Fowler.”

“I’m just trying to—”

“I’m not done!” you shouted “Second, _Connor_ is more of a man and more human than you will ever be! And third, you mind your own damn business!”

He looked away from you and sighed before closing the distance again, would have none of it and shot him a warning glare, halting his steps. But he still leaned forward and spoke lowly “I’m just trying to protect you.”

Your eyes narrowed “There’s a lot of bullshit in the world, and you’re part of it.”

A figure at the entrance caught your attention, it was Connor. His eyes fell on you instantly and his jaw clenched when he saw how close Gavin was to you “Is everything alright?” he asked. Gavin looked at you, then back at him and mumbled a few curses before storming out of the breakroom, giving Connor a dirty look on the way out.

“Are you okay?” you heard Connor’s concerned tone as he walked towards you, your personal space being breached yet again but this time you welcomed it. Wrapping your arms around his waist you leaned against his chest and sighed.

“I’m fine.”

He tenderly brought his arms around you, returning your embrace and leaning his head on yours in a gesture that reminded you of your last movie night. Your stomach growled, and he laughed into your hair before releasing you “You should eat.” He kissed your forehead “I’ll talk to you later.” He said as he began to walk away.

You nodded but the urge to say the next words burned in your throat and you blurted at his retreating figure “I love you.”

He stopped in his tracks, in a flash he was back in your space but this time he had his hands on your waist and pulled you flush against him while his lips found yours. The kiss didn’t last long, but it was enough for you to sigh into his mouth and your knees to buckle a little bit. You felt a smile form on his lips as he pulled away and breathed against your mouth “I love you too.”

The rest of the day did nothing to quell your excitement at your upcoming date and you waited patiently for the clock to strike five, that way you could gather your things and head home to get ready. You took a glance at the clock — _4:45 PM._ Almost there.

Then everything went to hell.

Fowler’s voice boomed out of his office that multiple reports of shots fired coming from a downtown mall. Heavy activity from the north and south exits had specifically been reported and you were on your way out with Hank and Connor when Fowler called “No! I need you and Gavin to secure the south exit!” then he turned to your partners “Hank! Connor! Head to the north!”

You made eye contact with Connor, taking note of the yellow LED and his clenched jaw. Hank was about to speak but when Fowler shot you all a warning glare, you mouthed “I’ll be okay” and found yourself sitting in a car with Gavin, en route to an active crime scene.

He tried to initiate small talk throughout the drive, but you brushed him off as best you could “I’m just trying to look out for you.” He explained.

“Gavin…” you sighed “I don’t even want to deal with you right now.”

“Come one! How was I supposed to know you’d get snatched up by some plastic asshole?”

“Alright that’s enough!” you yelled “One more comment like that about Connor and I’m out! I’ll walk to the crime scene if I have to.” That surprisingly shut him up. You couldn’t be bothered with his crap right now anyway with your anxiety rising as time passed and the chances of making your date along with it.

_It’s no problem. If all goes well I can be home by six thirty and just change my clothes._

If only you were that lucky.

 

* * *

 

The crime scene was a mess. Two humans and dead androids lay motionless as Hank and Connor stood over them, analyzing their wounds.

“Don’t worry son, we’ll try to wrap this up before your date tonight.”

Connor appreciated the words but he knew that with a crime scene like this, it was not one to be solved quickly. “Thanks, Hank.” Was all he said. Who knows? Maybe they could still make it.

Hank interviewed witnesses while Connor scanned the surrounding debris. Based on his analysis, the perpetrator was a human male. After informing Hank — and shooting you a text – Connor began interviewing the android witnesses, some of them even allowing him to probe their memory.

Their memories confirmed Connor’s theory but also revealed something that made Connor’s thirium pump stop in place. The suspect fled south and he was armed.

 

* * *

 

You checked your phone — _6:30 PM._ Okay, so maybe you two can just go in your work clothes. That’s fine, Connor looks great in that jacket and your business professional clothes were decent enough for a date. No need to fear.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a text from Connor “ ** _Suspect is still in the area and evidence indicated he fled to the south._** _”_

You texted back “ _Got it_ ”, about to head further into the mall until your phone chimed again.

“ ** _Please be careful._** _”_

Warmth blossomed in your chest and you thought about how worried he must be since you’re not with him _“I could say the same to you, but I will.”_

Another chime “ ** _I love you.”_**

Now your heart wanted to burst — “ _I love you too.”_ You replied and went back to business, following the trail of evidence that led you to a second level food court. There were a few people corralled there with officers taking their statements, but you noticed something off about someone.

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to come with me.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Connor, what ya doing over there?” Hank called out after noticing Connor blinking rapidly and his LED spinning yellow.

“Cancelling a reservation.”

The clock on top of a nearby store read _6:59 PM._

“Shit son, I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.”

 

* * *

 

You flashed your badge and reached out, motioning him to follow you but instead, he shoved you aside and broke into a sprint towards the northern exit. You regained yourself quickly and barked a few orders at the nearby officers before taking off after the perp.

Despite being mildly impressed with yourself for keeping up with this guy, your lungs were on fire, your injured side was throbbing with pain, and you really hoped you didn’t re-open the wound. _Connor’s going to kill me._

 

 

Fortunately for you, your chase took you into the territory Connor was investigating and he saw your figure running on the upper level. Wasting no time, he shouted for Hank to call in back up and took off after you. He called your name multiple times before you finally answered back with a “Try to cut him off!” so Connor pulled up the floor plans and planned a route to cut off the fleeing suspect.

It seemed like luck was finally on your side when the man slipped and you took the opportunity to grab him by his collar and slam him against a wall. However, he was fast and used it as leverage to catch himself and swing a right hook right into your jaw, causing you to cry out in pain. You were about to throw a punch back but a flash of silver caught your eye when the man reached for a gun hidden on his person “Back off!” he shouted, now pointing the gun at you.

You raised your hands in a surrender as your jaw throbbed in pain “Sir please, let’s not get too hasty.”

The man's eyes and speech were frantic “Forget it, I already know I’m going away. What more do I gotta lose?”

“Please sir, this mall is surrounded,” you said, trying your best to remain calm.

“I should’ve known those fucking androids would ruin everything. Why couldn’t they just mind their own fucking business?” His hands trembled, the gun still pointed at you.

Suddenly you heard a familiar voice shout your name that made you want to cry in relief. Connor, _sweet Connor_ , had appeared from the only getaway, effectively dashing any hopes this man had of escaping. His eyed widened when he took in the situation, pulling out his own sidearm in a flash “Drop the weapon!” he shouted.

The man laughed and you gulped, flinching when the man flicked his gun at you “Connor…”

“I won’t ask again! Drop the weapon!” Connor shouted, his voice becoming louder and angrier.

“Fuck you, you plastic asshole! I’m through with these fucking androids!” The man spat, his gun still on you.

Connor’s eyes flashed to you briefly and he took note of the red mark on your cheek before steeling himself further and shouting back “I’m giving you to the count of three to drop the weapon or I’m—"

“Or what?” the man scoffed “Or I’m gonna blow her brains out!” He turned to look at Connor when he said that, and you took that chance to strike.

Running towards the man and catching him off guard, your heart caught in your throat when you heard the gunfire next to your ear, but you wasted no time in grabbing his arm and wrestling him free of the gun. Connor was beside you in an instant and knocked the man out then handcuffing him.

“Thanks, Con—” he cut you off by pulling you in a tight embrace, his face nestled in the crook of your neck and his fingers digging into your back. He was trembling.

“The things you put me through.” He whispered shakily, you felt the words vibrate through you as tears threatened to fall but you miraculously willed them away.

Tenderly wrapping your arms around him, you whispered back “Sorry.” His arms tightened, causing you to wince and him to retreat instantly, scanning you for injuries.

“I’m just a little out of shape, I’ll be fine.” You could tell your words did nothing to wash away his concern as he inspected your side, then lifted a hand to caress your cheek. He had lowered his body temperature so his hand became a makeshift ice packet and the coolness soothed the red forming on your cheek. An out of breath Hank and a grumpy Gavin soon found you both, the latter narrowing his eyes at the display of affection Connor was giving you, but the android only pulled you closer and kept his hand planted where it was.

“Get this asshole outta here,” Hank ordered Gavin as the younger detective hoisted the man up and dragged him to the south exit. “You okay?” he now said to you, a small smile forming at Connor’s fretting but concern for you took precedence.

“I’m fine, that guy’s got a mean right hook.” You laughed out, trying to ease the tension of the worried android in front of you. It didn’t work.

 

* * *

 

It took some convincing from Hank that you were alright and Connor released you as the three of you finished looking over the crime scene. After some time, Connor had successfully pieced together what happened and a confession from your apprehended suspect was the piece to seal the deal.

You lying down in the back row of Hank’s car as you all were headed back to the precinct when you checked your phone — _10:00 PM._ Disappointment coursed through you and Connor instantly noticed, offering a soft smile from the rear-view mirror. Hank caught on to the silent conversation and checked the time before saying “Well there’s still time to go to that fancy museum, right?”

“Hank!”

“We were going to the film museum?” You exclaimed, the disappointment growing tenfold at the revelation while Connor glared at Hank.

“Sorry.”

 

* * *

 

It took two whole damn hours to get a confession from this guy. Despite the evidence, the bargaining, your freaking scuffle with him, and Connor trying his best to use any psychological tactic, the guy wouldn’t budge. Finally, you had enough, even though Connor told you he didn’t want you anywhere near this man, you walked into the interrogation room and didn’t hold anything back.

It worked. A confession was signed, dated, and this guy was on his way to be locked up. But nothing could quell the anger in you at the fact that this asshole was responsible for you missing your date with Connor. Your boyfriend did his best to assure you that there will always be other days to go on dates, but he couldn’t fool you. It showed while he was interrogating the suspect, and Hank telling you about what Connor had planned for the night only confirmed your suspicions. Connor was equally pissed off.

You were at your desk, getting ready to head home when you checked the clock — _12:00 AM._ The sadness must have been evident in your movements because Connor came over and planted a warm kiss on your forehead “It’s okay.” He whispered.

“I love my job, Connor.” You sighed “But man I really hate it right now.” He laughed at your words and you felt him nod against you.

“I know, I know.”

“Connor…” you both turned at the sound of Hank's voice “You ready to head home?”

The android smiled sadly “I’ll be right there, Hank.”

The older man simply nodded “Take your time. See ya later, kid.”

You bid your farewell to Hank and pulled Connor into a hug “Here I was looking forward to having you to myself.”

“Me too.” Connor said, leaning in closely, his words ghosting over your ear “I wanted you _all_ to myself tonight.” A shiver ran up your spine and you didn’t have to look to know that Connor was smirking. Then he kissed your cheek and pulled away with a “Goodnight, I love you.”

Those words never lost their effect on you “I love you too, 'night.” You replied, already missing the warmth his embrace provided. Suddenly a thought entered your mind, maybe your night didn’t have to end after all? “Connor!” you called out, grabbing his hand and hoping he couldn’t feel it tremble (though the odds of that were slim) “D-do…” you paused, hating your nerves for making you stutter “Do you want to spend the night at my place?”

His eyes widened, taken by surprise at your question “I thought…”

“Yes, I was looking forward to the date and the places we would go. But above all, I wanted to spend time with you.” You paused, evening out your breath so you could speak the next part clearly “I just need you.”

Connor sent a text to Hank, he won’t be going home after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHA! I said smut was on the way, not that it was in the next chapter.  
> LOL, that all aside, while writing this chapter I really wasn't liking it and I was just going to dive into the smut. BUT then I started editing and rewriting some bits and I really fell in love with it. Call me cheesy, but I'm really liking the relationship Reader and Connor have.
> 
> That being said...
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER IS SMUT!  
> I REPEAT SMUT NEXT CHAPTER!  
> AND you don't have to wait long, the chapter is written, I'm editing it right now ^-^
> 
> Also, by the way, I cut out a LOT of Gavin while writing this fic but I decided to keep in the bits of him in this chapter. Since this fic is taken from the perspective of Reader, you're too in love with Connor and caught up in your feelings for him to ever notice this dude's poor attempt at wooing you. So if it seems like it's out of nowhere, that's because it is, and Gavin didn't know what to do when he found out you were dating the android he hated the most.


	10. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me once again, this is my first time writing smut and I tried my best to make it feel as natural and loving as I could.

The taxi ride back home was long and silent. The two of you sat together comfortably with your head resting on Connor’s shoulder and he, in turn, leaned his head on your own. Your hand also intertwined with his and you could feel him absentmindedly stroking your knuckles with his thumb.

It was as you slid your keys into your door that you remembered you hadn’t exactly tidied the place up and the dishes still hadn’t been done. “ _Too late for that now,”_ you thought as you opened the front door. Connor took in his surroundings with careful consideration, he noted your décor, choice of colors, and even began mapping the layout in his mind.

You gave him the tour of the place that ended in the bedroom, your heartbeat increasing with the sight of Connor in your room. You were just about to head to the bathroom to change into comfortable clothes before Connor stopped you “Wait…” he said, grabbing your hand “I just need to check something,” he eyed the buttons of your work shirt “With your permission, of course.”

A deep blush formed on your cheeks and you gulped before nodding, Connor wasting no time undoing the buttons and peeling away the shirt before tenderly laying his hand on the wound in your side. You hissed when he made contact, but he kept his hand there and warmed the spot by increasing his body temperature. “Does it hurt?”

Relief flooded your features as the warmth somewhat soothed the ache “It’s just a little sore.” You said, meeting his concerned gaze, his jaw was clenched and his shoulders were stiff, as they always were when he was worried about something  
“Connor?”

His eyes filled with worry as he gently pulled you into an embrace, burying his face into the crook of your neck “What would I have done if something happened to you?”

Your heart clenched and you leaned your head on his shoulder “I’m okay, nothing happened to me.” He removed himself and eyed the fading red on your cheek “Nothing fatal happened to me. And besides…” you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer “Now you’ve got me here, exactly where you want me.”

Something wild flashed behind his eyes, the same flash you saw when he lay above you back at his room, a sort of devious glint that was accompanied by a soft smile when he said: “Not exactly…”

He kissed you, softly at first then diving in with all the longing and pent-up emotions from that day. You moaned into his mouth and he took it as an invitation to sweep his tongue over your bottom lip, you opened your mouth eagerly. Unbeknownst to you, Connor had been maneuvering you to your bed and he broke away to sit on the edge before pulling you down to straddle him.

You gasped as you felt his clothed erection grind against your core and he peppered kisses on your jawline, neck, then the exposed skin of your chest. He pulled your work shirt off you fully and discarded your bra as well, now kissing your breasts and still grinding against you.

“Connor!” you cried out when he experimentally sucked on a nipple. The sensations began to overwhelm you, and your hands flew to his shoulders, realizing he was still clothed. You breathed out his name again and he stopped his ministrations, looking up at you with eyes glazed over with pure desire. You pushed the jacket off his shoulders then undid his tie. Getting your hint, he worked at the belt of your work pants as you worked on his. Soon enough the two of you had removed each other’s clothes, just leaving you both in your bottom undergarments, but then you noticed “Connor, you’re panting?”

He laughed at the timing of your words but still explained: “It is a form of self-cooling.”

“Then…you’re hot?”

“Thanks love.” He winked.

“You know what I—” he shut you up with a kiss, silencing your yelp of surprise when he pulled you fully on the bed and situated himself above you “Ah, this feels familiar.” You sighed against his mouth as he smirked down at you.

He kissed you again but then began a trek downwards, you moaned as pure arousal shot through you at the sight of Connor between your legs, the only things separating his tongue from your core being a small piece of fabric.

That only lasted so long, while planting kisses on your inner thighs, Connor pulled your undergarments from you and looked you in the eye, a silent plea for permission. You nodded and he dove in, making you cry out from the incredible sensation. His tongue felt like liquid fire lapping at your bundle of nerves and just when it felt like _too much_ , he sucked on it and you screamed out as pleasure surged through you.

“C-Connor…” you rasped out “I’m going to…” unable to catch your breath.

He responded by doubling his efforts, lapping at your folds and then bringing a single digit to plunge into your warm heat repeatedly. Your cries encouraged him to add a second finger and increase his intensity as your moans filled the air as you came undone. Your orgasm still racked through you when you felt Connor return above you, kissing you passionately and you moaned at the taste of your juices on his tongue. Then you felt something hard poke you and you ran your hands down his body, gasping at the revelation that he was now fully naked.

“I want you.” He breathed out against your lips, a shiver coursing through your spine.

“Then take me.”

He lined up his member with you before thrusting all the way to the hilt, causing both of you to cry out. But Connor waited until you relaxed around him and brought your arms to wrap around his neck, holding you close. Then he felt you nod, giving him the okay to move. He brought his lips to yours in a passionate kiss as his hips began thrusting into yours. The two of you moaning and gasping into each other’s mouth as Connor picked up the pace.

Soon it wasn’t enough, Connor pulled your legs wider apart and started slamming into you. He was relentless, all the love and adoration poured out of him with each thrust. The coil in your center wound tighter and tighter, your warmth clenching around him was a sign that you were close and Connor picked up the speed, fucking you into the mattress and swallowing your cries of pleasure with his own mouth “I love you.” he sounded hoarse “I love you so much.”

You gripped him tighter “I love…” you gasped as a particularly hard thrust hit you _so perfectly_. Connor picked up on this instantly and rammed into that spot repeatedly until your second orgasm was triggered. As the white-hot pleasure enveloped you, Connor made a particularly loud grunt and released himself inside you, the warmth filling you only increased the pleasure.

You peppered kisses on his face when a shriek escaped you, he began moving again. His thrusts were now taking a more leisurely pace, but with your sensitivity, he might as well have been slamming into you again. “Shhhh…” he whispered in your ear at the sound of your tender moans, bringing a hand to cup your face and you leaned into the gentle gesture “I got you.” He said, continuing his slow thrusts with a moan “I got you.” He repeated, leaning his forehead against yours before he instructed: “Open your eyes, let me see you, let me see your pleasure.”

You did and the sight in front of you took your breath away. His hair was a mess he looked utterly exhausted but he was smiling, and his eyes were filled with such love and adoration you felt a stray tear streak your face. Mustering as much strength as you could, you lifted yourself up to kiss him, you poured every ounce of your own love into the kiss. After breaking away, the two of you gazed into each other’s eyes as your third and his second orgasm hit.

Connor fell to your side and wrapped you in his arms, inhaling your scent as you finally caught your breath.

“I love you.” he breathed against your temple.

With your hands you brought his face down to meet your own, giving him one last kiss before parting with “I love you too.”

Sleep took you swiftly, the last thing you registered was Connor covering the two of you with a blanket that fell off the bed. You slept knowing that you were completely safe and loved in the arms of the android that held you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last and it is a brief epilogue. Thank you all for joining me on my first fanfic :) all the comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> I will continue writing Connor/Reader fics but they'll be posted as little sequel one-shots so stay tuned!


	11. So This is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for some smut and ABSOLUTE CHEESE headed your way. I was listening to some absolutely cheesy music while writing this and IT SHOWS. Apologies if it's too much T-T

Sunlight peeking through sheer curtains woke the stasis-bound android. It always did take a while to awaken after a stasis, especially after the night he just had, but something was…off.

He felt…cold.

His eyes opened suddenly and panic set in when he realized you were not by his side. A sound from the kitchen alerted him and he dashed off to investigate.

There you were, making coffee and placing sliced bread in your toaster while clad in only his white dress shirt, humming a tune to yourself. A deep blush rose on your face when you noticed him in the entryway “Connor!” you covered your eyes “You’re naked!”

Connor felt like he was dreaming. The sight before him was the most arousing display he has ever seen. A newfound confidence bloomed inside as he smirked and walked towards you, covering your body with his own from behind “It’s nothing you’ve haven’t seen before.” He said as he inhaled your scent that now mixed with his own due to the shirt “And what do we have here…” his hands wandered your front, one settling on your breast while the other traveled downward “My beautiful girlfriend teasing me with this delectable sight.” He licked the shell of your ear, your shiver encouraging him to go on.

“This coming from the android standing naked in my kitchen.” You said, struggling to keep your breathing even while Connor pleasured you. His fingers began circling your clit with newfound purpose and you abandoned your task of making food to lean against his shoulder and moan. You cried out his name when a spike of pleasure coursed through you, Connor felt it and his fingers trailed from your clit to bury in your wanting heat. Two fingers pumped in and out of you while Connor moved his hand from your breast and used it to crane your neck up and take your mouth in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly he broke away, his hand leaving you to grasp your hips and lift so your upper body leaned over the counter. You yelped when you felt his cock at your entrance, the sensation making you whine. He continued grinding his member against your folds until you almost screamed: “Connor you are such a tease!”

Then he kissed the space between your shoulder blades and plunged into you. A cry of pleasure was torn from you as he began his slow and steady pace. Small grunts fell from his lips and his mind was a fog of pleasure as he groaned “You take me so well.” He thrust harder, hitting the spot that drove you crazy “Do you know how much I crave you? How much I long to be one with you? Do you feel the things you do to me?” the words left you moaning, your hands trying to find anything to hold onto but to no avail.

You cried out his name again and he increased his speed, the thrusts now slamming you into the counter and you rocked back and forth with the intensity.

“I love you.” He said into your ear as he brought a hand to turn your face towards him, you met his mouth eagerly and your tongue met his own as the pleasure became too much that you had to break away with a scream. He continued thrusting into you until your walls clenched tightly around him, triggering both your orgasms. You were still reeling from everything when Connor gathered you in his arms and carried you back to the bed.

“You’re trying to kill me,” you said breathlessly.

His laugh sent sweet sensations traveling up your spine and he pulled you closer to press a kiss to your forehead. A whaling sound came from your stomach, but Connor surprised you with a deep chuckle “Why does your stomach always growl when we’re having a moment.” The laughter in his voice did nothing to stop your pout.

“Excuse you!” you swatted his shoulder “I was about to eat my breakfast before _someone_ decided to come along and…well…” A blush rose on your face when you turned to meet his eyes and all he did was wink, you scoffed “Alright, that’s it.” You pulled yourself from his grasp “I’m gonna go get my coffee at least.” You rose from your bed, but your efforts were futile as your legs buckled underneath you and you fell back on the bed with an “Oof!”

Now Connor was really laughing, satisfaction ran through him at the knowledge that he was responsible for your immobility. “Allow me.” He spoke sweetly, parting with a kiss on your cheek as he rose to prepare your breakfast. You let him leave without any protest, while in other circumstances you felt guilty when Connor did these kinds of things for you, technically it was his fault that you were in your current state. Not that you minded.

“Wash your hands!” you called out, your face heating up when you remembered where those hands were before. That thought led to you recalling the memories of last night, his eyes, his hands, _those hips._ The fact that you are wearing his shirt didn’t help as the scent only further reminded you of _him_. You didn’t think androids even had a scent, but Connor must have been wearing cologne or something. Perhaps to prepare for your intended date?

Your phone ringing snapped you out of your thoughts “Hello?”

“Heya kid, is Connor with ya?” Hank asked over the phone, sounding suspiciously amused.

“He sure is.” You said with a laugh “He’s in the kitchen right now, fixing me some grub, did you need something?”

“Nah, just tell him I’ll be at Jimmy’s with Ben and a few other guys, in case he comes home and I ain’t here.” Then he chuckled a bit “Though I’m beginning to doubt the odds of that.”

You were eternally grateful that Hank couldn’t see the blush on your face “R-right…” you stuttered, flinching slightly when his laughter continued at the sound of your voice “But yeah I’ll tell him…” then a question entered your mind “But why didn’t you call him?” realizing how that sounded you explained “Not that I mind, it’s just you two are so close I figured you would call him directly, especially cause he’s got a phone built in him, you know?”

He hummed “I did. Multiple times actually, but wonder boy never picked up. I was starting to get worried.”

“Oh…”

“Hey, I’ll leave you two love-birds alone. Just have Connor shoot me a text when he’s on the way home. As much as he’s probably loving the company, sooner or later the boy’s gonna need clean clothes or something.”

You looked down at the wrinkled shirt you were wearing and giggled “You’re right.”

“I don’t like the sound of that you little shit.”

“Then hang up, you big shit.”

You heard him laugh before he did so, Connor entered the room shortly after, carrying a tray with scrambled eggs, toast, and freshly brewed coffee “You are so good to me.” you sighed as the delicious smell hit you.

“Was that Hank on the phone?” he asked as he took the spot next to you on the bed, watching you take the first bite of your breakfast.

“Yes, he’s going to Jimmy’s with his pals and wanted to let you know.” You paused to take a sip of your coffee “He tried to call you but said you weren’t picking up. Were you in stasis when it happened?”

He blinked a few times, most likely checking his call records before his face suddenly turned a shade of blue “Ah yes, he did try to call me…”

When he didn’t continue, you eyed him curiously “And…?”

He looked away from you, the flush turning even bluer “I was indisposed at the time.”

“When did he try to call you?”

“While we were in the kitchen.”

“Then why didn’t you return his phone call?”

“I wasn’t aware he called me.”

“How is that possible?”

“Because...” he paused, his LED spinning yellow “My mind was too occupied with you...”

His words sent your mind reeling and even he noticed the shiver of arousal run through you before you giggled “Are you saying you couldn’t answer because I fucked your brains out?”

His eyes widened, he was surprised by your words but recovered quickly when he said “Technically _I_ fucked _your_ brains out but yes…” he leaned in closer, his mouth right next to your ear as he rested his chin on your shoulder “When I’m with you—no. When I’m _in_ you, I can think of nothing else except the exquisite feeling of _you_ wrapped so perfectly around me.” You whimpered softly when you felt his hands trail up your waist.

“But!” he suddenly pulled away “My scan indicates that you are in need of some aftercare. How about a movie?”

The absence of his warmth felt like you were just pelted with ice and you groaned as you fell back into the pillows “Connor, you are SUCH A TEASE!” his laughter echoed in throughout the hallway as he walked over to your bookshelf in the living room, eyeing your films until he settled on a few he liked.

You scanned the various movies Connor brought to you. “Hank would kill us if we saw Jurassic Park without him so that’s out.” You moved the cover into a rejection pile “Eh this movie is kind of depressing…” then moved that film to the pile as well. Suddenly something about the rest of these movies stuck out to you “Connor…most of these are Disney movies.” you marveled at the selection.

“My research indicates that these are beloved films, the fact you own them physically further proves that point.” He shifted his weight on his feet slightly “And I would like to know why.”

Resisting the urge to “aw” at the man you relented, staring at the films in front of you but unable to pick.

“What about this one?” Connor pointed to the DVD in the center.

“Cinderella?”

“It looks…interesting.”

“It’s incredibly dated but the music is pretty good.” You smiled warmly as you examined the cover “It’s also my mom’s favorite, she used to watch this with her mom as a kid and passed that tradition onto me. We used to stay up late and she would listen as I fantasized about finding my own prince charming.” Your eyes left the cover and met with Connor’s “I guess I don’t have to fantasize anymore.” You shot a wink at him and laughed when a blue flush rose to his face.

Connor had officially been swept off his feet by your comment, he leaned in and kissed your cheek before his hand lifted your chin and he planted a deep kiss on your lips. He pulled away, happy with your breathless state “Is that a yes to this movie?” he smiled.

By this point, you have already gotten used to Connor stealing your breath away, “Go ahead, but I’m warning you. This movie is _very_ different from the movies you’ve seen. I mean it’s a children’s movie, its got little cartoon animals, musical numbers, and everything.”

“But you like it right?” he eyed you.

No use in lying you say, “I love it.”

“I thought so.” He mused, walking over to the TV and DVD player in your room before settling beside you, under the covers, and bringing your body closer to lean on his own.

 

* * *

 

You remembered why you loved this movie, but what surprised you was how much Connor was loving this movie too. The songs fill you with a sense of nostalgia and peace that — combined with the warmth of Connor against you — was putting you to sleep.

Suddenly you heard Connor hum next to you “What is it?”

“They fell in love after just one night?” he asked, “Although the film seems to suggest they’ve spent hours together, is that enough time?”

You chuckled softly next to him, keeping your eyes on the film as the two characters danced, the song playing sent wonderful tingles over your skin as you snuggled closer to Connor “Older movies like this were fascinated with the concept of ‘love at first sight’, and I did say this movie was dated.” Then you sighed “But is it really so hard to believe? I mean…I fell for you when I first saw you.”

Connor turned to stare at you in disbelief “You did?”

“I didn’t know it at first, but yes.” You smiled “One look at you and I started feeling these little butterflies in my stomach and my heart would go crazy from just hearing your voice. Call me silly, but I’d like to believe some things are just like the movies?”

Connor’s LED pulsed yellow, his mind still processing the fact that your feelings went back that far. You turned to face him when he didn’t say anything, scared that maybe your confession changed his perspective of you until he finally said: “I think I understand now…”

You blinked “You do?”

“I felt a sort of…attachment to you from the moment we met. I didn’t understand why my mind lost focus when you were around. I didn’t understand a lot of things that happened when you were around. But eventually, I realized…” he met your gaze, love and adoration filling his features “I realized that these feelings were part of something more. Something I knew was completely absent from my original programming. Something I didn’t even think I was capable of.”

“Connor…”

“I realized I loved you.” you rose up, wrapping your arms around his neck and bringing him into a kiss, he met you with equal passion before breaking away with a sigh against your lips as he attempted to cool himself “Maybe we are a little silly…” he laughed “But that’s okay, right?”

You nodded, “Of course that’s okay.”

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And THAT'S IT! For this fic at least, I will continue to write little sequel one-shots here and there as part of a series between Connor and this Reader.
> 
> So here's a fun fact, I chose Cinderella randomly by going to my playlist of movie soundtracks that I listen to while writing and hitting shuffle. I told myself that whichever movie track played, that movie was going to be the one I ended up using. What ended up playing was [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gw3Bx3Cv64c) one and it got me in a really good mood to write the ending for this fic. The actual movie song is just as romantic and I highly encourage you to go listen to it if you haven't. I dunno, I found it a little fitting for Connor and Reader, despite the cheesiness.
> 
> If you don't like my selection, I completely understand, that's why I didn't reference it a bunch like I did with Star Wars and the Princess Bride. Just superimpose Cinderella with any other Disney film you like I guess ^_^'


End file.
